The Wizard's Bachelor
by Wahooligan08
Summary: (Finshed) Harry enters the Wizard's Bachelor to find the perfect woman. Who will he meet? Anyone from Hogwarts? Stalkers? And why the word is Hagrid the host?
1. The Newest Bachelor

Ok, this is going to be a REALLY funny story, because I am REALLY bored. I hope you enjoy it. I think you will.  
  
Harry stared disbelievingly at the letter on his lap. He had been accepted. HE HAD BEEN ACCEPTED. HE WAS GOING TO BE ON THE WIZARD'S BACHELOR! He remembered back to when he had sent an entry form to the Wizard's Bachelor. He had been so excited about maybe getting on it. It was a dream come true. The only man in a house with 25 other woman. WHOOPEE!  
  
Harry Potter was now 24. He was a national quidditch seeker for Britain. His hair was jet black and now it had a cute swish to it. His green eyes sparkled clearly, and he had finally grown to be 6 feet tall. He had girls all over him, but he still hadn't found the perfect one. The Wizard's Bachelor would be perfect for him, just perfect.  
  
He thought of all the cute women he would meet. He was hoping for someone pretty, talented, outgoing, and supportive. He also hoped she would be somewhat into quidditch since that was his life. He loved quidditch, and his team had just won the World Cup last year, with his spectacular save which made the score end up at 300-290. He had been so happy that day, but no one was there for him to share his happiness. This was exactly the thing he needed.  
  
THE WIZARD'S BACHELOR!  
  
He looked back at the letter again, and read it out loud.  
  
"Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
We have been very pleased and satisfied by your records. Everything is in order. You shall be on the Wizard's Bachelor. Please come to this address: 1923 Pleasantville Avenue, London by 8:30 this Friday. There you shall see our mansion, for which you shall live for the next month. Enjoy!  
  
-Rubeus Hagrid  
Host of the Wizard's Bachelor"  
  
Harry laughed. HAGRID AS THE HOST OF THE BACHELOR! WHOAH BUDDY!  
  
Harry still couldn't believe it! He was really doing this! What would Ron think, what would Hermione think?  
  
Just as these thoughts crossed his mind, a small, old owl swooped into his bedroom (which by the way, Harry lived in the Leaky Cauldron). "Oh, hello, Pig." He said as the owl gave him a letter. Harry read it aloud.  
  
"Dear Harry,  
  
Hermione said you had some exciting news, or something. WHAT??? I'm your best friend here, you talk to me, not her, me! Anyway, I probably won't be able to make it to quidditch practice (Ron was keeper for Britain), because I've got to help Fred and George advertise some new merchandise. Honestly, they're making loads of money, they could buy like 50 house elves to advertise their stuff, but no, they have to use me! Whatever, I have to go, talk to you later, Harry, and wait... what is the big deal? Hermione said you were REALLY excited.  
  
-Ron"  
  
Harry didn't know how to explain to Ron, that he was going to be on the Wizard's Bachelor, he was actually kind of embarrassed about it. He got out some parchment and started writing:  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
Look, Hermione was right, I do have big news. I'm... going to be on the Wizard's Bachelor, and I know... I know it's a really corny show, but it works! Trust me. Anyway, that's all I can say right now, I have to go. Bye.  
  
-Harry  
  
P.S. How are you and Hermione doing?  
  
(Incase you're wondering Hermione and Ron are going out... FINALLY!!!!)  
  
Harry gave his letter to Pig, and then threw himself on his bed. He was about to do a lot of thinking.  
  
Please keep on reading this, because this is SOOOO much fun to write, and it will be SOOOOOOOO funny, trust me, LOL!!! 


	2. Telling All

Do you like my story so far??? It is gonna be soooooo wordin' funny, trust me. This is my second story, my first one I'm not sure I will ever finish. LOL, so read on, I'm not sure if this is going to be a good chapter.  
  
Would he really find the perfect woman? If he did, would their relationship last? All of these questions kept popping in and out of Harry's mind. He kept on thinking of the bachelor, and was starting to get worried. His hands were sweaty and his head hurt from thinking (like I said in my other book, this can happen).  
  
Harry decided to get up, since just thinking about the Wizard's Bachelor was making him nervous. He went down to the bar (remember he lives in the Leaky Cauldron), and got a beer. He talked to Tom, the owner, about quidditch (he wasn't up to telling everyone about the Wizard's Bachelor), and then left for Diagon Alley.  
  
Diagon Alley was one of Harry's most favorite places in the world. He could just stay there for hours and would not get bored. Today, he decided to go to the quidditch shop, since he had a bunch of friends and fans there, and of course, all the latest gear of quidditch.  
  
When he got into the shop, a small boy with mousy brown hair and great big blue eyes immediately greeted him. "Hi, Harry!" he said excitedly, as if it was Christmas.  
  
"Oh... hi, Gabriel," spoke Harry. Gabriel was son of the owner of the shop. He loved talking to Harry, and was very enthusiastic about quidditch. He loved playing and was a seeker as well.  
  
"We just got a new order of Nimbus's!" said Gabriel.  
  
"What model?" asked Harry.  
  
"Um... I think they're Nimbus 3000's, and they're selling out really fast. Dad's just ordered another stock of 'em."  
  
"Wow, that's good, but they probably will never be as good as the Firebolts," replied Harry thoughtfully.  
  
"Well, that is true, but right now the best broom is the new Nimbus!" Gabriel smiled. "Would you like to see them? They're in the backroom."  
  
Harry nodded and followed Gabriel into the back. Gabriel opened a long, slender parcel and took out a shiny broomstick. Harry gasped. IT WAS AWESOME! The Firebolt Harry owned was nothing compared to this broom. Words couldn't even explain it. Gabriel and Harry stood looking at the broom for at least 20 minutes (Dang, they're obsessed with quidditch), when Gabriel's father came in.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Potter. I suppose Gabe is showing our new brooms. Great aren't they, and between you and me, very expensive too." He laughed. "Gabe, can you go occupy the customers, while I talk to Mr. Potter here." Gabriel nodded, and then left.  
  
"Mr. Potter," started Gabe's father (Mr. Blackwood), "There has been talk around here from your fellow quidditch players, that you are not going to be in the broom business for us. I was wondering what this meant."  
  
"Mr. Blackwood, I will not be playing quidditch for at least a month," gulped Harry as it spilled out of him. "I'm... I'm going to be in the Wizard's Bachelor... to find my... future... wife..." Harry never felt so embarrassed in his life.  
  
Mr. Blackwood stared at Harry. And then he did the worst thing imaginable; he started laughing, and once he started, he couldn't stop. Harry felt his face burn red. He wanted to slap him, but he couldn't. "Mr. Potter... (peals of laughter)... that is the... best joke... I have ever heard for a long time..." and with that Mr. Blackwood just fell on the floor and started laughing hysterically.  
  
Harry didn't know what to do. He cleared his throat and say coldly, "It's not a joke, Mr. Blackwood, I really am doing this for that cause. Good day." And with that he left, leaving a very embarrassed Mr. Blackwood.  
  
He stormed out of the shop, and headed straight towards the Leaky Cauldron. He needed to get some help quickly. He couldn't deal with all of this laughter towards him. But then, all the pain went away, and he felt that swooping motion again in his stomach. He was going to be on the Wizard's Bachelor!  
  
He wanted the whole world to know. He wanted every witch, wizard, muggle, house elf, everything and anything to know.  
  
"I AM GOING TO BE ON THE WIZARD'S BACHELOR, WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! I WILL BE THE HOTTEST BACHELOR ALIVE. I WILL DATE 25 WOMEN! I DON'T CARE, BECAUSE I WANT TO FIND THE PERFECT WIFE! MY NAME IS HARRY JAMES POTTER AND I WILL BE ON THE WIZARD'S ..." Harry stopped. He just realized that everyone was looking at him. He tried to smile, but he couldn't.  
  
'Okay, maybe I don't want the whole world to know,' thought Harry.  
  
OK, I know this chapter sucked, but next chapter I PROMISE I will let you meet the women, and actually start the Wizard's Bachelor! 


	3. Good Luck, Harry

OK, I no this chapter took slightly longer than usual 2 put up, but I've been really busy with sports and exams, so give me a break. A BIG break that is, LOL!!!  
  
It was Thursday night, the night before Harry would be off to the Wizard's Bachelor. Harry had told everyone about it, and everyone had laughed about him being the next bachelor. Well, what can you expect?  
  
Hermione snorted every time Harry mentioned something about it. She said that she was looking forward to seeing Harry make out in front of everyone on TV. She also said that it was going to be embarrassing when his kids learned how Harry met his wife (if he got a wife out of the show).  
  
Whenever Harry mentioned the Bachelor to Ron, Ron just started to turn jealous. Ron wanted to be on the Bachelor, but would never admit to anyone, especially Fred and George. Ron also asked Harry privately if Harry could hook him up with one of the girls on the Bachelor (Ron always cheats on Hermione, sorry Ron lovers). Harry laughed as if he was joking, but was shocked when he learnt that Ron really meant it!  
  
Harry looked deep into his closet, trying to find his coolest shirt. He already had a bunch of green ones that went with his eyes, and a bunch that Hermione had sent him, but he needed one or two more. Finally, he chose a nice, bright blue polo shirt and a Weird Sisters shirt. He was done (he had been choosing clothes for probably 5 hours now)!  
  
He woke up the next morning at about 6:30 and rushed into his tux (he wanted to look impressive on the first day). He took a shower, and then went down for breakfast.  
  
"SURPRISE!!!" shouted tons of people in the bar. Harry looked to see a great big banner saying "Good Luck, Harry!" There were tons of balloons with the initials "WB" on it.  
  
"Oy, Harry! Over here," shouted a familiar voice. There standing, with two maniac grins on their faces were the Weasley brothers. Harry went over to them and they patted him on the back heartily. "Harry, we just ought to say, you are pretty damn lucky. 25 WOMEN! But... you are really damn unlucky too. Our MOM is going to be watching this and she's going to have a fit!" started George. Soon all three of them were in deep conversation, while a Good Luck cake went around.  
  
Harry looked at his watch. "8:25! I'VE GOTTA BE THERE IN 5 MINUTES!" he shouted. After saying many thanks to everyone, he went to get his stuff. And with that, he apparated (is that how you spell it?).  
  
He appeared in a great mansion. The room had huge tapestries showing magnificent colors and designs. The floor itself was a clean hardwood. The curtains were a royal purple. The whole room was just plain awesome!  
  
"Harry, glad you could make it," spoke a gruff voice. Harry turned around and found the speaker, Hagrid. He had forgotten that Hagrid was the host of the show. "So, Harry, you're rather late, but we can deal with that." He turned to Harry's luggage and did a spell on them. The luggage went straight upstairs, to what Harry guessed, would be the bedrooms.  
  
"OK, here is the thing. The women are arriving in 5 minutes. Let's go outside and wait for them, alright?" asked Hagrid. Harry nodded and they went outside.  
  
Suddenly a girl apparated.  
  
"They have arrived Harry," smiled Hagrid.  
  
Next chapter, I PROMISE you will actually meet the women, KK? So rite now, just review, and u can give me some ideas! 


	4. The Women

OK, U shall now meet the women (cough) FINALLY! LOL, im talking 2 myself!!!  
  
Suddenly a girl apparated.  
  
"They have arrived Harry," smiled Hagrid.  
  
The girl walked up. She had short blonde hair and green eyes. She was very slim and tall too (only a few inches shorter than Harry). She also had a big smile on her face, a VERY big smile, LOL.  
  
"Hey, I'm Cari Matthews!" she said excitedly.  
  
"I'm Harry Pot--, well you already know that, don't you?" started Harry. "So, um... where are you from?"  
  
"I'm from the States, actually. I used to live down south, but I moved to New York last fall."  
  
"That sounds cool, I'll talk to you later then!"  
  
As Cari walked in, another girl apparated. This one had very dark brown hair that was very wavy (not curly, WAVY). She was wearing a very cute skirt on too.  
  
"Hi, I'm Ashley Davidson!" she said (and if possible, even more excited than Cari).  
  
"Welcome, where are you from? The States? Britain?"  
  
"I'm living in Britain, but I'm from Florida! I'm SOOO happy to be here!"  
  
"Well, good luck!" said Harry. Another girl apparated. Harry smiled. Now this girl he liked (not Ashley, the one that just apparated, sorry Ashley). She had dark chestnut hair, with golden highlights in it, and hazel eyes. She was very thin also.  
  
"HARRY? What are you doing here?" the girl asked. "Oh my God, don't tell me you're the bachelor?!?  
  
"Um... yeah, I am, do I know you?" Harry asked. He swore he recognized her.  
  
"I went to Hogwarts, remember me, Terra Prescott?" she asked.  
  
"Um... yeah, I do," Harry lied. "I'll see you later then..." Terra walked off looking confused. Another girl apparated (I think this line is getting boring). This one had very long, dark, blonde hair. She was rather short and had blue eyes.  
  
"Hello, Harry, I'm Eli Meadows," she said softly.  
  
"I'm Harry, where are you from (I think this line is getting boring too)?" asked Harry.  
  
"Right here," she laughed.  
  
"Cool, bye," said Harry.  
  
Author's Note: Okay, I know yall don't want to meet every girl like this, so I'm just going to give you the girl's names and what they look like, KK?  
  
The next girl was a tall, long-legged girl named Trish Lewis. She had short brown hair, and brown eyes. After that was Mandy Issacs, who had soft brown hair and blue eyes. Julia Fountain came up next with very bright red hair and gray eyes. Then came Christi Culfer with blonde hair and blue eyes (I mean the reaaally blue eyes). Then Alex Williams with blonde hair and green eyes. Tara Scott with green hair (joking, she has brown hair) and green eyes. Emma Thomas with frizzy blonde hair and teal eyes. Patricia Thornton with brown hair and hazel eyes. Kaitlyn Wood with light brown hair and blue eyes. Jasmine Falter with brown hair and brown eyes. Jamie Morris with blonde hair and green eyes. Lola Lohan (LOL, for all of those who know a certain movie and book, this is someone you know) with brown hair and green eyes. Stephanie Brandon with very light blonde hair and brown eyes. Jennifer Tanner with brown hair and moonlit (gray, DUR) eyes. Lindsey Wyatt with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. Katie Summers with brown hair and brown eyes.  
  
After 20 women had been up, Harry was buzzing with excitement. ONLY 5 MORE WOMEN LEFT. He may have already found his future wife! A girl apparated as Katie Summers left. Harry gasped. IT WAS CHO CHANG!  
  
"Harry?" asked Cho. Her brown hair now had caramel highlights and her brown eyes twinkled.  
  
"Cho... I... don't know what... to... to say," spoke Harry breathlessly. He hated to admit it, but he still had a crush on Cho. There was a big pause.  
  
"Um... I signed up for the show, I didn't mean to... um... I'll talk to you later," Cho said at last.  
  
"Yeah, um... OK, cool," spoke Harry. Cho left and Harry managed to recollect himself. The next girl apparated. She had very short (VERY SHORT) red hair and brown eyes.  
"HI, HARRY, HOW ARE YOU DOING, I'M SO HAPPY TO BE HERE, ARE YOU???" the girl threw herself on Harry, who managed to back away after several moments.  
  
"Um... hi, what is your name?"  
  
"Lisa Anderson, I am..."  
  
"OK, bye!" said Harry, cutting her off. Lisa left, looking very hurt. The next girl was Mary Banks who had dirty blonde hair and green eyes. After that was a girl with brown hair and hazel eyes.  
  
Author's Note: FINALLY THE LAST GIRL, DRUM ROLL PLEASE! LOL!  
  
The next girl apparated. Harry gasped...  
  
HAHAHA! You'll get to find out who that girl is next chapter, be creative! HAHAHA! 


	5. ChitChatting with the Women

Oh, I messed up last chapter. Right before the end, I mention a girl with brown hair and hazel eyes. Her name is Lizzy Fike. OK, u now get 2 figure out who the last girl is. And to all of my friends: SCHOOL IS FINALLY OUT, YAH! WAHOO! I AM NOW ONE GRADE OLDER!  
  
The next girl apparated. Harry gasped...  
  
It was Luna Lovegood.  
  
He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do. He was transfixed to the spot. His mouth opened but he could not speak. HOW THE HECK DID LUNA LOVEGOOD GET ON HERE!?! Harry wanted to yell this out. Luna was weird, she was annoying, she was shy, she was ugly... he stopped at this remark. Well Luna wasn't ugly... anymore... but, she wasn't that pretty either.  
  
She didn't have her dirty blonde hair anymore. Instead she must have dyed (how do u spell this) it a much lighter blonde. Her figure was okay, not fat, but not a toothpick. However, she still had those oddly perturbing eyes. Her eyes still freaked Harry out.  
  
"Hi Harry!" Luna said, as if nothing was wrong.  
  
"Um... hi, Luna, what are you doing--," he stopped, feeling his face blush a bright red. He knew that she was one of the bachelorettes, but he still wanted to ask, and make sure this wasn't a nightmare. "Um, it's good to see you, how are you?"  
  
"Oh, good, good, I wasn't expecting you to be the bachelor, but it doesn't matter," she said cheerfully.  
  
"OK, um... bye then," mumbled Harry. Luna left, and Harry sighed. He knew that he would probably keep Luna, but he wasn't sure how she even got on this show. I mean, it was Luna Lovegood for heaven's sake!  
  
"Well, Harry," spoke Hagrid behind him, "Those are your women. You may have just met one of your future wives'. We should be off now, but let me brief you first. You will have until 12:00 this afternoon to chat with the women. That will give you three hours. At 8:00 tonight, you will have your first rose ceremony. Good luck," with that Hagrid walked into the mansion with Harry right behind him.  
  
As Harry walked in, someone shouted out at him. "LOOK, IT'S HARRY, EVERYONE! HE'S BACK IN!" shouted Lisa Anderson (the hyper girl). Lisa then ran up towards Harry, and threw herself on him. He jumped out the way just in time. Lisa fell on the floor hard. Some girls gasped, a few screamed, but most of the girls laughed. Lisa stood up, blushing and looking very angry. She came over to Harry, and whispered in his ear. "Don't worry, Harry, I know you can't resist me!" Harry stepped back, frightened. He saw out of the corner of his eye, that Luna was watching him. He turned his back towards her, and said out loud, "Well, let's party!"  
  
Harry went to a small bar to the right and started making drinks for everyone. A few girls head towards him: Cari, Ashley, and Eli.  
  
"Hi, Harry," they said in unison.  
  
"Hello! I'm just making drinks. So, how about you tell me about yourselves," said Harry cheerfully.  
  
"Well," Cari started, "I just learned that all of us are from the states. Cool, isn't it? Mostly from down south too. I'm a professional quidditch player! I play for U.S.A. as a chaser!"  
  
"Wow! I thought I recognized you! Remember that game you played against us? All of your chasers were whooping our butts, and then I caught the snitch," Harry laughed heartily.  
  
"I was there, at that game!" stated Ashley. "I work at the Cauldron Cake Café in Florida. Have you ever been there?"  
  
"I've never been to the states, except for quidditch, and that wasn't in Florida," answered Harry.  
  
"Well, I'm a herbology teacher at U.S.S. (United States in the South) School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It is sooo rewarding to be a teacher! Cari and I also want to write too," said Eli happily.  
  
"That's nice," mumbled Harry, and passed the girls three drinks. "I must get going, I have lots of people to talk too. I'll see you later!"  
  
He hurried off, and saw Lisa heading towards him. He swerved behind four girls so she couldn't see him. She walked off looking confused. He then stood up properly, and found himself facing Mandy, Christie, Alex, and Kaitlyn. "Hello, Harry!" they said in unison.  
  
"Hi! What are yall up to?"  
  
"Oh, nothing really, just talking about you," joked Kaitlyn. "By the way, Mandy is a writer, Christie is a bartender, Alex is a teacher, and I am a salesperson at Witches Clothing Unlimited."  
  
"OK, cool, where do you live?"  
  
"We all live right here in Britain, except for me," said Mandy. "I travel the world. Currently, I'm living in Sydney, Australia."  
  
"Whoah, that's a long way from here! I'll talk to you later then!" Harry headed towards a big group of girls right in the middle of the room. They all said hey, and Harry once again asked them about themselves.  
  
"Most of us live in Britain, France, and the United States, however, I am from Canada," stated Patricia. "I can speak French, and so can all of our other French peoples (I love saying people this way)!"  
  
"I am from France," said Tara, and Jennifer, Lindsey, and Lola, agreed with her. "We all live in Paris."  
  
"We are from United States," stated Jamie, Jasmine, and Stephanie.  
  
"We are from Britain," stated Lizzy, Mary, and Emma.  
  
"Cool, I'll talk to you later then, I want to see the last few girls!" said Harry excitedly. Harry headed over to Trish, Terra, Katie, and Lisa. He wasn't really into seeing Lisa, but he wanted to find out more about Trish and Terra. "Hi Trish, Terra, Katie... and Lisa!"  
  
"Oh, hello, Harry," spoke Trish in a dramatic voice (that would make you fall asleep) "we were just talking about our successes. I own a department store called The Young Witches Department Store."  
  
"Um... well, I just lost my job, actually, "said Lisa silently. "They said I was too hyper, but I think they just couldn't handle my enthusiastic nature!"  
  
"Um... yeah, I guess that's why..." said Harry, trying not to laugh.  
  
"I'm currently trying to pass tests as an Auror at the Ministry!" said Katie.  
  
"I own a potions shop, and I'm trying to out for a job as potions teacher at Hogwarts," said Terra.  
  
"Maybe you will replace bloody, ole, Professor Snape!" said Harry excitedly. "I'll talk to yall later!"  
  
Finally Harry headed over to the last group of girls, Cho and Luna. They were talking, though Cho didn't seem so pleased that she was talking to Luna. LOL! "Um... hi..." spoke Harry carefully.  
  
Cho looked at him, and smiled. Luna just stared. "Hi," they said in unison.  
  
"So... um... what are all of you doing now," asked Harry.  
  
"I'm editor of the Quibbler," stated Luna proudly. Cho mocked what she said and Harry laughed.  
  
"Well, I'm seeker of Ireland, as you already know, though I've missed a lot of games lately, due to illness," spoke Cho. Harry gave a reassuring smile to both of them. They both smiled back (well, Cho did, Luna just stared).  
  
Author's Note: OK, so I hope I got in all of the girls. If I didn't, well whoops, OK? LOL!  
  
The rest of the time, Harry spent talking to the girls in groups and one on one. He was pretty much pleased with every single one of them, except Lisa, and he was also surprised that he was liking Luna too. Maybe he had too much to drink...  
  
OK, I hoped you like the girls. Which one's are your favorites? The rose ceremony will be next chapter. 


	6. The First Rose Ceremony

OK, I'll be able 2 rite really fast now, since... since school is out, and im done with final exams! YES!!!  
  
"Harry, it's 7:00," said Hagrid, through Harry's oak door. "You should be getting ready for the rose ceremony at 8:00!" With this, Harry jumped out of bed, and started getting dressed into a cool tux. He chose his favorite tie (green with quidditch brooms on it; Dobby had given it to him), took a shower, and then sat down. He had a photo album, of all the girls. Luna's picture would just stare at him, but all of the other girls would wave, shout, and blush (except for Lisa's which would start hyperventilating). He stroked one of the pictures (use your imagination) and then sighed. It was time to go (7:50).  
  
Harry walked down the stairs, and was immediately greeted by Lisa, running up to him. He dodged as usual, but this time she was ready. She stopped before she could hit the ground, and jumped on him. "HI HARRY! I CAN'T WAIT TO—"Harry cut her off.  
  
"Hello ladies! It's time for the rose ceremony, and Lisa... could you get off me... I'm finding it rather hard to breathe..." Lisa didn't budge. "GET THE HELL OF ME!" shouted Harry, and finally Lisa got off. A few of the girls were snickering, but a lot of them were looking quizzical. "Um... I guess we should go..."  
  
Harry went into the rose room (really corny, don't you think) with the girls following him. When they entered the room, the girls all lined up, opposite to the little tray of roses. Hagrid stepped out.  
  
"Harry, you will have 15 roses to give out. That means 10 women will be sent home. Good luck," said Hagrid silently. Then he whispered, "Please take out the Lisa girl, she's too hyper, and has already gotten in trouble with security!" Harry laughed and nodded.  
  
He then picked up his first rose. He thought a moment. "Terra." Terra came up looking extremely happy with herself, and Harry smiled. "Do you accept this rose?" Terra nodded and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
The second rose: "Cho." Cho came up, blushing terribly. "Do you accept this rose?" She nodded, and gave him a big hug.  
  
The third rose: "Kaitlyn." Kaitlyn walked towards him. "Do you accept this rose?"  
  
"I do... I mean yeah..." Kaitlyn blushed furiously as all of the girls laughed. She gave Harry a peck on the cheek.  
  
The fourth rose: "Cari." She walked up. "Do you accept this rose?" She nodded, and gave Harry a big hug.  
  
Author's Note: OK, this will get boring for you, so I'm just gonna say who gets the roses. If anything special happens, then... well... you know...  
  
This is the order of who got their roses. After Cari, there was: Mandy, Trish, Katie, Ashley, Eli, Alex, Christie, Lola, Stephanie, and Jamie. Finally the last rose came up, and Harry found that he couldn't decide.  
  
He was trying to decide between Luna and Lindsey. Lindsey he felt was very pretty, and that he had a connection (that is soooooo corny, I know). He also felt like she was more of a perfect match for him. However, part of Harry just had this strange feeling that Luna was better for him. He honestly couldn't decide. So he thought for a very long time (not... about.... say... 8 seconds...), and came up with his descision.  
  
He looked around at all of the girls. The one's with the roses were looking very smug, indeed. However, the other girls without roses, were looking very tearful (corny, I KNOW). Some were biting their nails. Others looked like they were praying. In Lisa's case, she was trying to steal Terra's rose. LOL!  
  
"My last rose... goes to... L— (I could leave you hanging till the next chapter, but for once, I won't). My last rose... goes to... Luna," said Harry slowly. Many of the girls looked shocked. Lisa started crying, but Luna, just when up there, and didn't even say a word. "Will you accept this rose?" Luna shrugged (we'll take that as a yes), and gave Harry a very short hug.  
  
After a few moments of silence, Hagrid walked back in. "Alright, to the ladies who did not get a rose, take a minute, say your goodbyes."  
  
All of the girls took a few minutes, hugging, their closest friends. Then the walked up to Harry, said a rude remark like, 'You're just the usual guy asshole', and in one girl's case 'If I found your damn self starving on the damn street, I wouldn't even give you a fing knut!'  
  
When Lisa came up, she looked she was about to cry. "Harry, I want you to know that all the girls here are not enthusiastic enough for you, and that it is alright if you want to cheat on one of them with me, and that..."  
  
"OK, good to have you on the show and bye!" said Harry cutting her off. Lisa walked off, but whispered 'I'll be back' into his ear. Harry was positively freaked out... What did that mean???  
  
OK, so what did you think of this chapter? Please tell me your favorite characters, cause it my influence, on how well they do on the show! 


	7. Dancing with Werewolves

OK, next chapter... I have know idea what to say... LOL, Oh, did any of yall watch last the last Bachelor, with Jesse? Jesse was soooooo cool!  
  
"'Arry? Are you awake yet, come on, I've got to talk to you!" Harry woke with a start to hear Hagrid's deep voice. Harry got out of bed, and thought back to his dream. He was on a date with one of the girls, and he had felt like someone was watching him the whole time. He shrugged and opened the door. Hagrid came inside, looking very strange because he had obviously tried to wet his hair down (and it obviously didn't go well, by the looks of it).  
  
"Good morning, Harry. I'll explain some of the erm... rules, I guess," started Hagrid. "You're gonna have two private dates, and then one big date with the girls. The two private dates will be with someone of your choice, and the big date will be just everybody. Your first private date is tonight, which will be a concert to the Weird Sisters, and then maybe an ice scream or something. I will come back at about 1:00 to get your decision on whom to take. That gives you about 20 minutes (Dang, Harry sleeps a lot)."  
  
Hagrid left the room, and Harry went to take a shower. Who would he take? He didn't plan on taking Cho or Luna, because he already knew a lot about them... or did he... He mulled all of these thoughts over during his shower, and at exactly 1:00, Hagrid came in.  
  
"Alright, Harry, who have you chosen?"  
  
"Um... I think I want to take... Terra," said Harry slowly.  
  
"You must be ready for her by 6:00 sharp," said Hagrid shortly. Harry nodded, and then Hagrid left.  
  
Author's Note: In case you're wondering, the girls live on the west wing of the mansion, and Harry and Hagrid live on the east wing.  
  
The rest of the afternoon, Harry spent outside the house. He went riding in the fields, with his Firebolt, zooming through the trees. Flying was the most relaxing thing for him to do. He didn't want to be cooped up in the mansion all day with anticipation.  
  
At about 5:30, he returned to his room and cleaned himself up. He then left for the main lobby, where he would be waiting for Terra. At about five past six, she arrived, in a cute skirt on, and a Weird Sister's shirt on.  
  
"You look great!" said Harry excitedly.  
  
"So, do you! The Weird Sister's are one of my favorites," Terra said, pointing to her shirt. "I guess we should get going?"  
  
"Um... yeah, I think we're getting there by portkey," said Harry.  
  
"Portkey, very romantic," said Terra sarcastically. Harry laughed, and Hagrid arrived clutching a white rose.  
  
"This is your portkey," grunted Hagrid. "When you arrive at the concert, just go to the front booth, and say you are from the Bachelor, and they will sort everything out for you." Harry and Terra nodded. "Grab hold!" They took hold of the feather. "3, 2, 1..."  
  
They arrived at a big field, with a fence about a five miles off to the side, surrounding a stage, and a bunch of chairs. Many people were standing in lines at what looked like a ticket booth. A tall man immediately greeted Harry and Terra in some cool shades.  
  
"WOW! You must be the bachelor... Mr., Potter? Wait hold on... The Harry Potter? The defeater of the Dark Lord? The Quidditch great? Oh, my God! It is so good to meet you!" the man said, shaking Harry's hand, so it looked like it would come off.  
  
"Um... yes," said Harry, trying to yank his arm away. "Um... could you... OUCH!"  
  
"Oh, sorry," said the man apologetically as he scratched Harry's hand. "I am Orlando (we all know the Orlando I'm talking about, LOL), your bodyguard... I guess..." These ways please, and here are your tickets." Orlando handed Harry and Terra's front-row tickets to them. They towards a door through the fence and were greeted by none other than Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan.  
  
"HARRY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" shouted the boys at once. Harry explained at once, and they looked at him in awe. "You get to live with 25 women! DANG! We need to be on one of these shows! How do we sign up?"  
  
"Um... you just kind-of mail in a letter describing you, and stuff. You have to be eligible too..." he said, trying not to point out, that neither Dean or Seamus was particularly... how should we say this... sexy...  
  
"OK, that leaves Seamus out of it," laughed Dean. "So, this is your first date. Nice lady! Well, let me see your tickets, we're kind-of like managers for the Weird Sisters, pretty cool actually." Harry showed the tickets and then he, Orlando, and Terra walked towards their seats in the front row. It was already 6: 25.  
  
"CONCERT BEGINS AT 6:30, TAKE YOUR SEATS NOW, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" said a loud voice coming from the stage.  
  
"I should get going. I will meet you after the show," said Orlando and left them. By this time, it was dark, and there were little red lights coming from fireflies. It was sort of romantic thought Harry, except for the other people there.  
  
"So... you said you like the Weird Sisters..." said Harry trying to find conversation.  
  
"Well, ever since I was a little girl. I don't get to see them often though, I'm so busy with work, potion's shop is always busy," said Terra, looking very thoughtful.  
  
"What is working at a potion's shop like, because, well I have a job, but I wouldn't really call it work," said Harry, thinking of his job as Seeker for Britain.  
  
"Well, it's pretty fun, I think I only like potions, is because... I like mixing things," laughed Terra. "I really like quidditch though, I used to play... on Ravenclaw, remember?"  
  
"Um... not really sorry," said Harry, "Where did you play?"  
  
"Chaser."  
  
"So, you must have been a good friend of Cho..." Harry looked horrified that he mentioned her name on Terra's date. His face flushed a bright pink. DAMN! WHY DID HE HAVE TO MENTION HER!  
  
Terra didn't look too happy about it either. "Well, actually..."  
  
"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! WELCOME TO THE CONCERT OF THE YEAR!" shouted Dean's voice up ahead on the stage. He waved at Harry and Terra. "YOU WILL BE HEARING LIVE FROM THE WEIRD SISTERS FROM THEIR NEW CD, "DANCING WITH WEREWOLVES," WHICH WILL BE PLAYED ON THE NEW "DANCING WITH WEREWOLVES" MOVIE! ENJOY!"  
  
Immediately the music started. Everyone stood up, and started dancing. Harry remembered a certain professor at one song.  
  
Dancing with werewolves...  
Ooh, ooh...  
During the late night...  
Ooh, ooh...  
Night's still young...  
Ooh, ooh...  
The moon is bright...  
Ooh, ooh...  
  
Harry and Terra danced the night away. During the concert, they had a bunch of Chocolate Frogs, and every other type of candy imaginable. At about 10:00, the concert ended. Orlando greeted them.  
  
"Great concert, wasn't it! I think now I'll let you go get an ice cream, OK? Meet me back here, at about... 10:30, and I'll take you back to the mansion." Terra and Harry headed over to the ice cream booth, and both bought chocolate. They headed over to a private area near the forest, and Harry transfigured a blanket for them to sit on.  
  
"I am going to come to every Weird Sisters concert for now on!" laughed Terra. Harry laughed with her.  
  
"Did you see those people in the back trying to howl like werewolves?"  
  
"They made really good impressions! I wonder if Professor Lupin sounded anything like them."  
  
"Sort-of," said Harry. Terra gave him a questionable look. "Long story, and I'm too tired to give it."  
  
"Ah," said Terra giving him a whimpering look.  
  
"It had to do, with me and my friends trying to save the world, or something like it," Harry laughed. He smeared ice cream on his nose.  
  
"Um... you've got ice cream on your nose, let me get it off," said Terra leaning forward. She got it off, but then leaned forward and kissed Harry. They laughed, and shared several minutes (minutes means seconds in my time) kissing.  
  
"Not bad," laughed Harry. Terra blushed.  
  
"I've only had one boyfriend!"  
  
"Oh," Harry said shortly, "Well, you shouldn't be cheating on me then. Let's go!" They left back to Orlando, who gave them another white rose portkey for home.  
  
"See yall (I love "yall" since I'm Southern)!" shouted Orlando, as they left.  
  
This was a fun chapter to write! LOL, Pleez review! 


	8. The Kiss Camera

Hey yall! I just wanted 2 say that on like the 29th, I'm going 2 Canada, so I wont be able 2 rite 4 like a week, so don't worry if I haven't ritten 4 a while. Also hope I don't get grounded 4 a while... LOL  
  
Harry had a good a date with Terra as we all know. Great concert. Great food. Great kiss...  
  
He hoped that his next private date was going to be as good. He still hadn't decided whom to take.  
  
At 10:00, Hagrid entered his room. "Alright, Harry, we've got your next date all planned. You will be going to a quidditch match, and afterwards you might go for a broom ride, or whatever you think would be fun... well... romantic..." Harry nodded, and Hagrid went on. "This of course is your private date so tell me by 11:00 who you want to be with on the date."  
  
Harry took a shower, and thought for a while. He wanted to take someone that would enjoy the match as well as the date.  
  
At 11, Hagrid entered his room again. "Well?"  
  
"I'm going to take Cari with me."  
  
"Alright, you need to be down in the main lobby by3:30 p.m."  
  
Harry stayed indoor the rest of the day, reading his quidditch books, and cleaning his broom. He didn't want to ride, since he probably would want to ride later during his date. At 3:30, he went down to the lobby.  
  
Cari arrived in a pair of blue-jean shorts, and a U.S.A. quidditch team shirt.  
  
"Hi, Harry!"  
  
"Hey, Cari! I thought you might like to see a quidditch game," said Harry.  
  
"Well, it's what I live for..." she laughed, as did Harry. Hagrid walked in holding a white rose.  
  
"A portkey?" questioned Cari, pointing to the rose. Harry nodded.  
  
"Alright, you know the drill, 'Arry. Just grab the portkey; Orlando will be waiting for you at the match. 3,2,1..."  
  
Harry and Cari appeared into a big field. Tents were spread all around them. A great red stadium was in the distance. Orlando walked up to them. "Hello, Harry, and Harry's lovely date! Well, today is your quidditch match date. You of course know where we are, right?"  
  
"Um... I think Hagrid said... Canada?" questioned Harry.  
  
"Yep!" Orlando said briskly. "Now the National Canadian quidditch team is playing against Australia! Right now we are in Ottawa. Here are your tickets; the game starts at 5:30. I'd advise you to get a bite to eat, and maybe some souvenirs. Here are some galleons that you might want. I'll be sitting in the in the Top Box with you. See you later!" Orlando walked off near a booth.  
  
"If I don't get a rose at the next ceremony, I'm hooking up with Orlando! He's pretty cute!" laughed Cari. Harry looked put down. "Don't worry, I think you're cuter!"  
  
"Well, do you want to look at some of the souvenirs?" asked Harry.  
  
"Sure!" They walked down to one of the carts. There were little miniature brooms that actually flew, little cards of quidditch players, little miniature quidditch players, plush toys, smaller quaffles, bludgers, and snitches.  
  
"Harry look, it's you!" exclaimed Cari as she held up one of the miniature quidditch players. Sure enough, it was Harry. His hair was very messy and more jet black than usual, and he almost looked cross-eyed. Harry and Cari laughed at it for a good bit.  
  
"Well, looky here, they have your miniature as well!" said Harry. He held up miniature Cari and they laughed again. Her blonde hair was windblown and she had a crazy smile on her face. They both bought their miniatures. Harry also bought a small Canada ring for Cari. Cari bought a bright red maple leaf hat for Harry.  
  
"Well... let's go get a bite to eat," said Harry.  
  
"Yeah, how about some cheeseburgers?" Harry nodded and they went to one of the concession stands. At about 5:00, they finally headed towards the stadium. They went to the top box, and found Orlando waiting for them.  
  
"Had a good day so far?" they nodded and sat down.  
  
"I remember playing the Canada quidditch team, but not Australia," stated Cari.  
  
"Canada is pretty good, but Australia sucks right now... new seeker and all," said Harry.  
  
For a good while they talked about quidditch. Obviously Harry and Cari were obsessed with it!  
  
"Oh, look, there is the kiss camera!" exclaimed Cari, as she pointed to the scoreboard. There was a picture of an older couple in there 60s. They both looked shock to be on the camera, but within a second both gave a big smooch. The camera then focused on a little kid about 3, and his older sister who looked to be 5. They obviously didn't know what the kiss camera was, but their mom whispered something to the little girl. She leaned in and gave a kiss on her brother's cheek. There was a big "Ah" in the stadium. The kiss camera then focused on a couple that looked to be in there 30s. They did a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
"I always like seeing them focus on the little kids, it's sooo funny!" stated Cari. Harry nodded and laughed.  
  
"Yeah, and..."  
  
"Oh, my God, Harry look!" shouted Cari. Harry looked up at the scoreboard and found him looking at himself. "We're on the kiss camera!"  
  
"Well, you know what that means!" Harry leaned forward and gave her a nice kiss on the lips. There was another big "Ah" in the crowd. Cari giggled.  
  
"GOOD JOB, TO HARRY POTTER, WHO IS ON ONE OF HIS DATE'S FOR THE BACHELOR!" shouted the announcer, Ludo Bagman. Harry and Cari blushed, to find themselves still on the camera, but then it was replaced with an advertisement. "LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, LET THE GAME BEGIN!"  
  
Immediately 14 players and the referee flew into the stadium. "FROM CANADA, WE HAVE: SMITH, JOHNSON, FLOWERS, KENT, WILLIAMS, BLACK, AND... ISSACS The Canadian players swept through the field in their red and white robes. "AND FROM AUSTRALIA, WE HAVE: LEWIS, PETERSON, MITCHELL, HALL, DENTON, YOUNG, AND... BELL! The Australian players got themselves in position in their blue robes.  
  
"OUR REFEREE FOR THE GAME MADAM FINCH!" shouted Bagman. "AND THE QUAFFLE IS RELEASED, AS ARE THE BLUDGERS, AND THE SNITCH. LOOK OUT FOLKS, THE GAME HAS BEGUN!!!"  
  
Harry looked at all of the players zooming around. He saw the seekers, searching anxiously for the snitch, and trying to foul the opposing seeker without being noticed. Issacs looked to be the best player.  
  
"AND FLOWERS HAS IT, NO, NO, HE HAS JUST BEEN HIT BY A BLUDGER FROM DENTON, NOW LEWIS HAS IT, MAKING FOR THE GOAL, SHOOTING, NO, GREAT SAVE BY BLACK! CANADA IN POSESSION, NEARING THE GOAL, AND YES! THEY HAVE IT! 10 TO ZIP! PETERSON HAS IT, PASS TO MITCHELL, NOW TO LEWIS, AND OOOOOH, ANOTHER GREAT SAVE BY BLACK! JOHNSON HAS IT, PASSING TO FLOWERS, NO THAT'S SMITH, AND OH, ANOTHER GOAL MADE BY CANADA. LEWIS HAS IT, MAKING FOR THE GOAL, MISSING A BLUDGER BY A CENTIMETER...  
  
The game went on and on like this. At 90-10 with Canada in the league, both seekers sped up towards a glinting object near the Australian goal posts. They were close, they were right beside each other, Issacs reached his hand out, but no... a bludger nearly hit Bell and Issacs. They dodged it, but the snitch had disappeared. Again the snitch was seen and the two seekers headed off towards it again. Bell and Issacs took a steep dive for it... soon they would have to pull out, but Bell couldn't pull out. He crashed, and a roar of boos filled the crowd. But then... Issacs reached out, and grabbed the little snitch. Harry, Cari, and all of the other Canada fans cheered.  
  
"YES, ISSACS HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! THE FINAL SCORE: 280 TO 20, CANADA HAS WON!" For a few minutes everyone started leaving the stadium, except Harry, Cari, and Orlando.  
  
"Well, that was a nice turnout! Why don't both of you take a ride through the stadium," advised Orlando. "There are two brooms in the little broom closet over there."  
  
Harry and Cari headed over and each grabbed a Firebolt. They mounted it, and flew into the distance. For half and hour they just flew around, laughing and just having a good time. At about 8:00, they finally got off the brooms.  
  
"You could be a seeker, you fly well enough," stated Harry.  
  
"I don't like looking for things, and I've played Chaser all my life, but thanks," laughed Cari. She leaned in and gave him a swift kiss on the lips. "Thanks for a great night!" Harry leaned forward and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. When they broke off, Cari said, "It's kind-of weird when you imagine that you kiss every girl out here..."  
  
Harry blushed, and Orlando arrived just in time. "I hope you had a good night. Here is your portkey!" he gave them a white rose. They held on and were back to the mansion in a jiffy.  
  
Did u like this chapter, and do u have any other favorites than Cho and Luna now? I'm talking about maybe Terra or Cari or... Lisa (HAHA). And Auntarctic, I already know your favorite is Terra, DUR! LOL! 


	9. Quibbler's Rubbish

OK, yall, now we get to do the big date, and I hope yall will get to know everyone better. By the way, do u think I should start getting my story from everyone else's point of views?  
  
Ooh, yes this was good, thought Harry. He was in a hot tub with all of the girls, on his big date. All of the girls were trying to flirt with him, while others were giving him a massage. He rubbed his hand on one of the girls back, and everyone started getting jealous.  
  
"Hello, Harry. I'm back..." said a voice behind him. He turned around and screamed. IT WAS...  
  
"Get up, 'Arry, you've got babe's in the hot tub!" came Hagrid's voice over him. Harry opened his eyes, looked at the clock, and read 10:00 a.m.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about, Hagrid?" asked Harry groggily. Hagrid got a cup of water out and splashed Harry with it. "OK, Hagrid, I'm up, now what the hell are you talking about?" Hagrid got another cup of water and splashed it on Harry. "GOD, DAMN IT, I'M AWAKE!"  
  
"That was for the smell," grumbled Hagrid (I sooo got this line from Pirates of the Carribean, LOL).  
  
"What smell?" asked Harry angry.  
  
"I dunno, you didn't smell that bad, 'cept, you didn't smell that good either," concluded Hagrid.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Now, like I said before, you have babes in the hot tub. All of the women are waiting for you. Remember, this is your group date," said Hagrid. Harry jumped out of bed. "I'd say get your trunks on, and then come outside in the backyard." Hagrid left, and Harry went to his wardrobe and chose a pair of green swim trunks, and then put some cologne on. He then hurried outside.  
  
"Hey, Harry!" said all of the girls in unison.  
  
"Hello, ladies!" greeted Harry. He stepped in the hot tub, and was immediately in the middle of all the jealousy and flirting.  
  
"So how was your sleep?" asked Kaitlyn.  
  
"Good, had a very interesting dream..."  
  
"Ooh, what was it?" asked Lola. All of the girls looked at Harry, well Luna stared.  
  
"Um... someone was stalking me..." said Harry slowly.  
  
"Oh, my God, that happened to me once!" shouted Trish.  
  
"It happened to me too," stated Christie.  
  
"Yall have been stalked?" asked Harry.  
  
"Who hasn't?" answered Trish.  
  
"My old boyfriend, Jason, stalked me, and I already had a new boyfriend, his name was Michael," said Christie. "Michael beat the hell out of Jason, when he learned what happened. That's why I broke up with him! I wouldn't want an abusive boyfriend, and Michael seemed like he would be abusive!"  
  
"Oh, well my old divorce lawyer..." started Trish.  
  
"Divorce lawyer!?!" asked Harry.  
  
"Oh, yes, I've been married twice. When I was 18, and when I was 22!" answered Trish innocently.  
  
"YOU'VE BEEN MARRIED TWICE?" asked all of the girls and Harry.  
  
"Yes, so anyway, my divorce lawyer stalked me, he had a big crush on me, I mean, who wouldn't," Trish laughed. Harry and the rest of the girls looked stunned. "ONLY TWICE!!!" said Trish again.  
  
"Um... yeah," answered Harry. A few girls got out of the hot tub, and sat on the bench, eating the burgers out there.  
  
"Harry?" asked Luna.  
  
"Um, yes?"  
  
"I was wondering, after the show, could I do an article on what it's like here? You, know, for the Quibbler..." asked Luna.  
  
"Um... yeah, I guess so..."  
  
"You work for the Quibbler?" questioned Alex.  
  
"Yep!" said Luna proudly.  
  
"Don't you think that magazine is a bit rubbish?" asked Eli.  
  
"IT'S NOT RUBBISH!" shouted Luna haughtily.  
  
Ashley, one of the girls who had left the hot tub, came back in. "Are you talking about the Quibbler?" she asked. "Yeah, it's a complete waste of time!"  
  
"EXCUSE ME, BUT I AM THE EDITOR!" shouted Luna, looking on the verge of crying.  
  
"The Quibbler is not that bad..." said Harry, so Luna wouldn't cry.  
  
"The Daily Prophet is MUCH better than the Quibbler!" argued Katie.  
  
"Um... the Daily Prophet isn't that good in the first place, they lie about too many things," stated Jamie.  
  
"Yeah, Witch's Weekly is MUCH better!" said Cari.  
  
"Definitely!" agreed Terra.  
  
"What about Magic Monthly?" asked Stephanie. "That's a good magazine!"  
  
"It's pretty good... I guess," said Mandy.  
  
Cho, who had been quite the whole time finally said something, "Let's just say, that most of us think the Quibbler's rubbish, and that Witch Weekly is a lot better!"  
  
"Case dismissed!" joked Cari. Everyone laughed, and then got out of the hot tub, to get a burger each.  
  
"So, where do you work?" Harry questioned Lola.  
  
"I act in plays," Lola answered. "A few muggle plays, actually." Harry then walked around just chatting with the girls. He found that he really liked Jamie, and he took her on a walk.  
  
"So, what do you do again?" asked Harry. "You're from the U.S. right?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm an Auror, one of the top Aurors too," grinned Jamie.  
  
"Whoa, that's cool, I've always wanted to be an Auror," exclaimed Harry. They were now in the forest, walking along the path.  
  
"Well, I've always wanted to be a quidditch player."  
  
"You have, what position do you play?"  
  
"I used to play keeper, but I had to quit mid-year, because of school work and all of that..." answered Jamie.  
  
"Oh, that sucks..." Harry wanted to do something... He leaned in and kissed her smoothly on the lips. They stood there like that for a few moments, and then broke apart. Harry grinned. "Couldn't resist..." They walked back to the rest of the girls. Most of the girls looked jealous.  
  
The rest of the date, Harry talked with the girls, joked around, laughed, and just had fun...  
  
OK, I feel like this chapter was bullshit, so please review, and tell me that it wasn't. I was trying to get lots of arguments and conversation in it. SO PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! 


	10. The Second Rose Ceremony

OMW, One of my friend's has these parental control things, so she couldn't c my story on fanfic, so I emailed it 2 her. She didn't want to read it yet, so she printed it: BIG MISTAKE! LOL! My story, with 9 chapters, WAS 28 PAGES! HAHAHAHAHAHA! LOLOLOLOLOL! HEHEHE! IT WAS SOOOO FUNNY!!! OK, back to the story.  
  
"'Arry, your rose ceremony will be at 8:00 p.m. Please be ready by that time," came Hagrid's voice through Harry's door.  
  
"OK," said Harry. He went into his wardrobe and found a tux, and then picked out a silver tie. He took a shower, and headed down towards the rose room (sooo cheeeesy). All of the girls were waiting. They smiled and some of them did a small kiss motion. Harry tried to grin back, but he couldn't. I mean he was about to take a few of them out! Hagrid walked in the room.  
  
"Harry, are you ready?"  
  
"Yes..." Harry paused. "Yes, I am."  
  
"Good, as you know, we have 15 women here, you will only be left with 12 after this rose ceremony."  
  
"OK, I know what to do."  
  
"Good luck." Hagrid left the room.  
  
"So... I want all of you to know... that I would really want to keep everyone here," said Harry slowly. He was very nervous. The girls were looking very skeptical. Well, most of them, others were very confident themselves (this doesn't mean you have a big ego, trust me).  
  
"Um... I would like to give my first rose to... Cari," stated Harry. Cari ran up, smiling. She tripped over her dress, but caught herself just in time. She gave a timid smile, and Harry said, "Will you accept this rose?"  
  
Duh!" Cari joked, and everyone laughed. She gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.  
  
2nd Rose: "Luna." There was a big gasp from the girls, and Luna stepped out from the back. Harry couldn't help noticing that she looked very pretty in her velvet red dress. "Luna, will you accept this rose?" Luna nodded fervently, and gave Harry a peck on the cheek.  
  
3rd Rose: "Lola." Lola walked up, and Harry smiled. "Lola, will you accept this rose?"  
  
"Of course," said Lola happily. She gave him a big, bear hug.  
  
4th Rose: "Jamie." Jamie walked up. "Jamie, will you accept this rose?" Jamie nodded, and gave Harry a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
Author's Note: The order of roses given doesn't mean anything by the way.  
  
5th Rose: "Terra." Terra came up, smiling brightly. "Terra, will you accept this rose?"  
  
"As Cari says it 'Duh'," answered Terra. Everyone laughed, and Cari blushed. She gave Harry a big hug.  
  
6th Rose: "Ashley." Ashley walked up. "Ashley, do you accept this rose?" Ashleigh nodded, (I mean, who would say no, it's retarded) and gave Harry a quick hug.  
  
7th Rose: "Cho." A small titter came from Luna as Cho stepped out. "Cho, do you accept this rose?" Cho nodded and gave Harry a big kiss on the cheek.  
  
8th Rose: "Um... Trish." There was a few titters from the girls (Trish has been married twice). Trish walked up. "Do you accept this rose?"  
  
"Definitely." Trish gave a big hug AND kiss.  
  
9th Rose: "Mandy." Mandy walked up, looking very relieved. "Mandy, will you accept this rose?" Mandy nodded and gave Harry a big hug.  
  
10th Rose: "Kaitlyn." Kaitlyn hopped up (I'm not joking, LOL). "Kaitlyn, will you accept this rose?" She nodded and gave Harry a quick kiss.  
  
11th Rose: "Katie." Katie walked up, looking slightly shocked. "Katie, do you accept this rose?" She nodded and gave Harry a small hug.  
  
At the last rose, the four girls that still hadn't gotten a rose were feeling very anxious. The four girls: Stephanie, Alex, Christie, and Eli were looking at all of the other girls' roses and feeling completely jealous. Christie's face was pure evil.  
  
Harry thought of the girls. Stephanie was the most sophisticated. Alex was the most fun. Christie was the most romantic. Eli was a little bit of all three of them. He made up his mind.  
  
"My last rose goes to... Alex." There was a big whine that escaped from Eli's mouth. Christie looked like she was about to murder Alex and Harry. Stephanie just looked very disappointed.  
  
Alex walked up, grinning all over. "Alex, do you accept this rose?"  
  
"Finally!" a few laughs came from the girls who had gotten a rose. "And yes, yes of course." Alex gave Harry a quick hug.  
  
"For the ladies who didn't get a rose. Take a moment, say your goodbyes," said Hagrid, who had just walked in the room. Stephanie immediately came up to Harry.  
  
"Thank you for this experience," she said sadly, and gave Harry a hug. She walked out. Eli came up to Harry then.  
  
"I'm sooo glad I was on this show. It was great fun!" Eli gave Harry a light kiss on the cheek and then left. Then Christie came to Harry (dunh... dunh... dunhhhh...).  
  
Author's Note: The next scene has a lot of cussing that is not suitable for people who don't know the h-word, a-word, b-word, d-word, and f-word.  
  
"Well, I didn't expect to be out this early!" said Christie angrily. "But, I can just hook up with someone MUCH more cuter than you. Someone who is actually romantic, since you CERTAINLY are not!"  
  
"Well, whoops for that!" shouted Harry. All of the girls stared.  
  
"They call this show the Bachelor, where you might find your future husband! I certainly see no one that meets the standard of being my husband!" hissed Christie.  
  
"And if you did find your perfect bachelor, do you think he would want to go with your damn self?" said Harry.  
  
"YEAH, HE WOULD!"  
  
"HE WOULD RATHER GO TO HELL!"  
  
"I HOPE YOU GO TO HELL!"  
  
"IF DO, I'LL SEE YOU THERE!"  
  
"MY ASS WON'T EVER BE THERE!"  
  
"SHUT UP, ASSHOLE!"  
  
"BITCH!"  
  
"SHITHOLE!"  
  
"FU..." Christie did not get to complete her sentence, because she was shot with a stunning spell by Hagrid (lucky Hagrid did that, because Harry was about to maker her eat slugs, or something worse...).  
  
"Um... thanks, Hagrid, um... sorry about that..."  
  
"It's OK."  
  
"Well ladies," said Harry brightly, with all the girls surrounding him. He poured some champagne and gave a glass to everyone. "Here's to some more successful rose ceremonies until we can find the true, Ms. Bachelorette, that is fit for me!" And of course, they agreed to that!  
  
YEAH! WE HAVE IT DOWN TO 12 GIRLS! PLEEZ REVIEW! 


	11. Getting to Know Hagrid

OK, after this chapter I mite not rite 4 like a week or 2 cuz I'll be in Canada, ok? Sorri, but that's the way tha donkey dances. I mite rite one more after this but I'm in an author's writing block 4 dates...  
  
Harry rolled over in his bed. He was awake, but he didn't want to get up. He kept on having the same dreams over and over again. The stalker dream was really starting to take toll on him. He kept on thinking if the dream was not a dream, if it was a vision or something. He shook this thought out of his head as Hagrid entered the room.  
  
"Hello, 'Arry!"  
  
"Hi, Hagrid..." Harry stopped. A question had been haunting him for days. "Why are you the host of this show?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"I can't really see you as a Bachelor host, no offence."  
  
"Well... actually they originally wanted Gilderoy Lockhart, the twit, to be the host, but then they learned about his memory... problem."  
  
"THEY WANTED GILDEROY LOCKHART?"  
  
"Well of course, everyone fancies him!"  
  
"Madame Maxime fancies you..."  
  
"DON'T MENTION HER TO ME!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because... because... well I don't want to talk about it, OK?"  
  
"But..."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Just tell me!"  
  
"I don't..."  
  
"TELL ME!"  
  
"Alright..."  
  
"Good."  
  
Hagrid sat on Harry's bed. His eyes looked rather puffy.  
  
"Well," he started. After you graduated from Hogwarts, Maxy and...  
  
"Who the hell is Maxy?"  
  
"Madame Maxime, shut the hell up now!"  
  
"Ok..."  
  
"Anyway, Maxy and me go take a trip after yall graduate from Hogwarts. We decided to go to France. Maxy thought it would be romantic..." Hagrid started having tears come from his eyes at this point, and Harry patted him on the back. "Thanks. So... we get to Paris, and we get a hotel, and you know for the next few days we just had... we just had... fun. So one night, I decided to take Maxy on a treat... you know to one of the special restaurants..." Hagrid stuttered for a moment, and then calmed down.  
  
"Go on..."  
  
"OK!"  
  
"DON'T YELL AT ME!"  
  
"LET ME FINISH MY STORY!"  
  
"THAT'S WHAT I SAID IN THE FIRST PLACE!"  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"YAH! OH!"  
  
"OK, let me go on... Anyway, I take Maxy to one of the finest restaurants in town, and... well, the waiter comes up... and I kind-of notice that Maxy seems to fancy him or something. And so I go to the bathroom, and when I come back, she's all like flirting with him... and... so later that night, when we got back to the hotel... she left me!" At this moment, Hagrid started crying hysterically.  
  
"It's OK, Hagrid."  
  
"SHE BLOODY LEFT ME TO GO WITH THAT BLOODY WAITER!"  
  
"HAGRID, IT'S OK!"  
  
"IT'S NOT BLOODY OK!"  
  
"YES, IT, OH, JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!"  
  
"I'M SORRY! I SHOULD HAVE NEVER RETOLD THIS BLOODY STORY! I SHOULD HAVE NEVER!"  
  
OK, I just wanted yall to know a little bit more about Hagrid. 


	12. Dating with the Opposites: Part 1

Okay, I'm sorry yall had to wait sooooo long, I wuz in canada, like I told u DURRRRRRR! Lol sorry! And by the way, I have to go 2 my tournament ball game, so I can't write the whole story rite now... this will be part 1 of the date.  
  
After Hagrid finished telling Harry his past with Madame Maxime, he went on about the date.  
  
"Alright, 'Arry, your date today will consist (Hagrid is learning big words) of horseback-riding I know wizards don't know a clue 'bout horses, but things might have changed). You'll be having a double date, so you have to pick two girls by um... I would guess 11:00."  
  
"Okay..." said Harry slowly. He had only rode a horse once. He thought who would be good for a double date, and a thought occurred. He did his regular morning stuff, and Hagrid came in at 11.  
  
"Made your choice?"  
  
"I'll take Cho... and Luna."  
  
"Hmm... interesting... I wonder when you would choose them. "Come to the main lobby by 12."  
  
Harry paced around his room. He needed to learn how to ride a horse. (Tell you the truth, I don't know how to ride one either, I wish I did though...) He found a book that Hermione had bought him (Muggle Animals of the 21st Century), and looked up horses. He turned to page 89, and read all he could about them.  
  
At 12, he headed towards the main lobby and found Cho and Luna already waiting for him. He almost laughed his head off at what Luna was wearing, but managed to turn it into a very loud cough.  
  
Luna had, what looked like a Woody (from Toy Story) costume, complete with some high boots and a big brown hat. Cho, however, was wearing a designer t- shirt, and a designer skirt that was sure to get dirty.  
  
"You should always be ready for the outdoors," said Luna, obviously meaning her clothes.  
  
"If that means you should look like a kid dressed up for Halloween," snorted Cho.  
  
"But at least I won't mind if my clothes get dirty, do you honestly think that you should go horseback-riding in a skirt?" said Luna haughtily.  
  
"At least..."  
  
"Ok, ok," interrupted Harry. "I think that we all have erm... different fashion ideas..."  
  
"What Luna is wearing is not even a fashion idea. IT'S NOT EVEN FASHION!" shouted Cho.  
  
"Ok, this date is sure to go well," said Harry sarcastically, to himself. What was he thinking, bringing Cho and Luna along together?!? Hagrid walked down carrying the usual white rose, ya di dah di dah... They took the rose, and arrived in a beautiful place that looked like it was in the Australian Outback. As usual, Orlando came up to him. Three men were behind him, pulling three horses up the hill.  
  
"Hey, Orlando!" said Harry.  
  
"THAT'S ORLANDO? He is HOT!" shouted Cho, and then blushed. "Terra and Cari told me that."  
  
"Um... okay..." said Orlando, but he looked very pleased with himself. "Alright, Harry... and Harry's dates... you today shall be horseback-riding. You can ride all down this path, and um... when you feel exausted enough, you can come back... We have a picnic set out for you around the next mile or two, since you might be hungry."  
  
"YES!" shouted Luna.  
  
"Okay, and also, your horses. The white one is Pearl, the brown one is Chocolate, and the black one is Midnight. Have fun!"  
  
Harry immediately grabbed Chocolate (he loves his chocolate), Cho got on Pearl, and Luna got on Midnight. "This is going to be sooo fun!" squealed Cho.  
  
"I always go horseback-riding!" boasted Luna. Cho shot her a snotty look.  
  
"I've only been once," Harry confessed, as they finally got the horses to move.  
  
"I've ridden a few times," said Cho, "I'm more of a shopping fan!" They rode along the path for a good bit, and finally found the picnic set for them. 


	13. Dating with the Opposites: Part 2

Alright, before u read this, I need to get sum things strate.  
  
First of all... don't say F-me in reviews, cuz u don't like wut I put in my stories. There is sum stuff in J.K. Rowling's work, that I didn't like: Sirius Black (my FAVE character) dying, I didn't like Cedric Diggory dying (just don't like people dying), I didn't like Ron not getting to go with Hermione to the Yule Ball (they're a perfect couple)...  
  
Second of all... Even if you don't like the character... don't get mad if Harry kisses them... cuz, he's on the Bachelor... he's gonna have to kiss them, to see if he has a connection. Yall can have favorites and yall can have ppls u hate, but don't take it on me... lol.  
  
"This is really romantic... except for the double date part," spoke Luna softly, looking up at Harry with perturbing eyes.  
  
"Yeah... definitely," agreed Cho.  
  
"Congratulations, you both actually agreed on something," joked Harry. They all laughed. Harry scanned the picnic area. There was a plaid blanket on the ground, with two big baskets on it. One of them held a plate of turkey sandwiches, pumpkin juice, wine, and a few bags of Muggle chips. In the other basket, Harry could see everyone kind of wizard candy imaginable: Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pastries (I'm not sure if these exist), and a few other kinds of chocolate.  
  
"Well come on... let's eat!" shouted Luna happily and sat down, with Cho in front of her. Harry sat in between them.  
  
"I guess after this... I will take each of you on a walk, you know... So it'll be romantic," said Harry slowly; trying to think if this was a good idea. Both the girls nodded, and Harry popped the wine (you know, opened the wine). He poured it into Cho's glass, and tried to do the same for Luna, but she pulled her glass away.  
  
"I don't like drinking..." started Luna.  
  
"It's just a bit of wine," said Cho haughtily.  
  
"I don't go well with wine..."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Um... it'll make me do... well you know... crazy stuff..." whispered Luna.  
  
"Like what?" questioned Cho eagerly.  
  
"Um... well... let's just say if I always had wine every night, I would be cheating on a lot of guys..."  
  
"You don't have any guys to cheat on!"  
  
"Okay, let's just eat," said Harry, before Luna could retort back. He poured some pumpkin juice in Luna's glass, and some wine in his. "Cheers!" said Harry, clicking his glass to the girls' glasses. Then they started on the sandwiches and chips. For such a small girl, Harry couldn't see how Cho could eat so much. He was literally shocked. On the other hand, Luna, would take a little bite off of the chip and stick it back in the bag... Harry was weirded out.  
  
Harry and the girls had some conversation for a little while, and then when they were done with everything (well at least everything Luna hadn't bitten out of), Harry decided he should take some one on one time with each of the girls.  
  
"Um... Luna, would you like to go horseback-riding, you know, so I can get to know-you better..."  
  
"SURE!" said Luna loudly, and Cho gave Harry a disgusted look.  
  
"Alright, let's go," said Harry, and he jumped on Chocolate, while Luna got on Midnight. Cho transfigured a magazine (Witch Weekly), and started reading. Harry and Luna rode off.  
  
"So... um... whenever you're at parties, you can't have any alcohol?" asked Harry, trying to start a conversation.  
  
"Yeah, but alcohol, is just Muggle nonsense. It'll make you sick," stated Luna.  
  
"I guess it is, I never looked at it that way," said Harry thoughtfully. He could feel Luna watching him.  
  
"And it doesn't even taste good..."  
  
"Well, I don't exactly agree to that, a lot of wine is good."  
  
"It's too strong."  
  
"That's just your opinion."  
  
"And my opinion doesn't matter?" asked Luna. Harry blushed; he didn't mean it that way.  
  
"Let's sit down, my butt... bottom hurts," said Harry. He was right at a cliff, which showed a deep valley below. He could see a tiny town in the distance, but it was too far to tell if it was a wizard or a muggle town.  
  
"This is nice."  
  
"Um... do people still make fun of you?" asked Harry, he knew the answer himself, but he wanted Luna's point of view.  
  
"Only if they figure out who I am, it's not that bad anymore," said Luna sadly. "Once they learn that I'm editor of the Quibbler, then my makeover goes down the drain..."  
  
"Makeover?"  
  
"You know, I dyed my hair, got it to a normal length, started wearing normal clothes... things like that," said Luna.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I was thinking of changing my name," whispered Luna.  
  
"That would be going too far!"  
  
"Well... haven't you ever wanted to change your name?" said Luna. She stared at Harry straight in his eyes, and he blinked.  
  
He had always wanted to get rid of his scar, and not have to go by Potter... at least in the days of Lord Voldemort. "Well... that was a long time ago," he stuttered. Luna frowned.  
  
"When You-Know-Who was about?"  
  
"Um... yeah..." Harry felt like doing something, it wasn't really his thing to go on a date and not kiss a girl. And besides, Luna wasn't... in his opinion... weird anymore; she had feelings like he had experience too. He leaned in to kiss her, and Luna's eyes widened. He stopped, but she leaned forward. It was a short, wet kiss, but he knew that it wasn't a mistake.  
  
"We should go," said Luna, as they parted. Her face was bright red. Obviously, she wasn't used to this. Harry nodded, and they went back to the picnic spot.  
  
"Hello," said Cho as the arrived back at the picnic spot. "You took a while," she said, as she motioned to about 10 copies of Witch Weekly.  
  
"Now it's your turn," said Harry, as he helped Cho on Pearl, and then got on Chocolate. The got off, and headed towards the cliff where he and Luna had sat.  
  
"This is romantic," said Cho. She winked at Harry. They both laughed.  
  
"So, how does it feel to be in the Bachelor, Ms. Chang?" laughed Harry, in a reporter-like-voice.  
  
"Oh, it's wonderful, except for the tiny fact that MY man is dating other women!" grumbled Cho.  
  
"Well that's not good!"  
  
"No it isn't!"  
  
"Any other problems, Ms. Chang?"  
  
"That he's smooching with all of the other girls, but he hasn't done that to me yet!" said Cho loudly. Harry took that as a clue, and leaned in. Cho was ready. They sat there for at least 10 minutes, kissing (ugh, I couldn't do that), and then they stopped.  
  
"You've been practicing," said Cho in a serious matter.  
  
"I had my warm-up with someone else," said Harry. He felt bad inside as soon as he said that. Cho didn't seem to notice. Harry's conscious seemed to explode. "I think we should go..."  
  
"Ah... but that was my warm-up..." said Cho, giving Harry a pouting look. She leaned in, and they started French-kissing, but Harry stopped.  
  
"No, really, I think we should go," said Harry seriously.  
  
Cho looked at him, and smiled. "Yeah... I guess so. Though I must say, you're a very good kisser."  
  
"You too." Harry and Cho got on their horses, and headed off towards the picnic area, to find Luna reading the muggle magazine People (I like People, but Teen People is much better).  
  
"It's time to go," spoke Harry, and all three of them headed off into the distance, just as the sun was setting.  
  
OK, I finally finished this date. I would just like to say how all of your votes for your fave women are doing, just so you know...  
  
Terra and Luna are tied in the lead with 6 votes each, though Terra, only has one voter.  
Cho has 5 votes.  
  
But nobody else has any votes. Try to tell me who your other favorites are, because I'm really interested into that. I don't want to sound disappointed, cause I know everyone likes the original HP characters, but... anyone else?  
  
Remember, your votes for your favorites will not DETERMINE who Harry picks, but it will have a BIG influence. 


	14. A Good Ole Dinner Date

Wow, got a lot of reviews from last night... HOORAY! Lol, oh, and I also got a bunch of votes, so now, the standings are:  
  
Cho is in the lead with... 8 votes!  
  
Luna is right behind her with... 7 votes!  
  
Next comes Terra with... 6 votes!  
  
And wow! We have another original character get some votes, Cari with... 2 votes!  
  
And another wow! Another original character... Jamie with...1 vote!  
  
Great job voting yall, I didn't get cussed out this time! Lmao. There is a bunch of rivalry between Luna and Cho here. As one reviewer puts it: CHO SHOULD WIN, LET LORD VOLDEMORT KILL LUNA. Lol, it kind-of scared me... but who cares!  
  
And oh, as a good friend told me... I should put disclaimers up. So... um... I don't own Harry Potter (damn it!). I don't own the Bachelor, I don't own Cho and Luna (not sure I would want to... they're both kind-of scary sometimes...), BUT... HAHA... I DO OWN ALL OF THE BACHELORETTES! Lol, sorry bout that. Now... back to the story...  
  
Harry woke up the next morning, to find Hagrid pouring water on him. Hagrid had seemed to take a liking to that.  
  
"Hagrid, PLEASE stop pouring water on me," said Harry sleepily. Hagrid nodded, putting the water bucket down, and helping Harry out of the bed.  
  
"All right... but your next date, will be... a classic dinner date," started Hagrid, as Harry went into the bathroom, and got a towel, to dry him off. "Pick someone, tell me by 3..."  
  
"Um... actually Hagrid... I think I already know whom I want to pick..." started Harry. He thought back on a particular pretty girl, with long blonde hair, and green eyes. "I would like to pick... Jamie."  
  
Hagrid nodded, "Come down to the main lobby at 6, and... wear some nice dress robes, meant to impress." He left the room, and Harry went to go clean himself up. He liked old-fashioned dates, like just taking a girl out to dinner... then he would be more relaxed. At 6, he headed down in bright blue dress robes (he got tired of wearing green all the time). Jamie walked in right after him, with a very elegant dress on that went to her ankles. It actually looked like it was made of gold.  
  
"Hi, Harry," she smiled.  
  
"Hey, Jamie," said Harry. "Ready to get some good food?"  
  
"As long as I don't get fat," she joked. Harry laughed. Hagrid came out, carrying the white rose portkey... as usual.  
  
"Don't you use that rose for everything?" questioned Jamie.  
  
"Yes, it um... symbolizes... certain... um... romance," stuttered Hagrid.  
  
"You should get different colored roses, you know, for each girl," offered Jamie. Hagrid just nodded.  
  
"But for now," Harry started, "we shall use this rose." He and Jamie took the portkey, and BOOM! (Just had to say that), they were in a very fancy restaurant. "Here we are!" He looked around, and found that they were in the one and only Seafood for the Magic Folk restaurant.  
  
"Ooh, this is cool," said Jamie, as Orlando came up. His curly brown hair had obviously been tried to slick back, but it didn't work.  
  
"Hi, Harry, now we already have all the arrangements set, and your table is over there," Orlando started. "I'll be over here," he said, pointing over to a spot, opposite of their table, so that he couldn't see them. Have a good time!"  
  
Harry and Jamie sat down at the table. There was a red rose right in the middle of the table. "What... what made you go on the Bachelor?" questioned Jamie. "Because, I mean... you must have girls all over you most of the time..."  
  
"I guess... it would be easier finding the perfect woman, on here..."  
  
"Easier?"  
  
"Um... yeah, it wouldn't take so much looking around."  
  
"When you're looking for romance, you have to look around," said Jamie seriously, as the waiter appeared. Harry blushed.  
  
"Um... I'll have some white wine," Harry ordered for the both of them. The waiter nodded, and walked away. "And um yeah, you have to look around for romance, "started Harry," But when you go on the Bachelor your choices are narrowed down."  
  
"So, that's how you put it?" asked Jamie.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"That's how you explain why you're cheating on tons of women," joked Jamie, as a smile started on her face. She and Harry burst out laughing.  
  
"Thanks for making me feel bad!" complained Harry. The waiter returned with their drinks. "Oh, is it time to order?" asked Harry. The waiter nodded. Um... I would like um... some shrimp and tartar sauce... for both of us..." he started, looking at the menu. "Two crab cakes, and some... well actually, I think that will be it for us."  
  
The waiter left, and Harry said, "Well, what about you?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Why are you on the Bachelor?" asked Harry. He felt like laughing, and he didn't know why.  
  
"Um... I dunno really, my best friend was the one who signed me up," she said thoughtfully.  
  
"Really?" said Harry stunned.  
  
"Um... yeah," Jamie said. The next few minutes, they started talking about the Bachelor itself and they're food arrived.  
  
"Here is your food, Mr. Potter and Ms. Morris," spoke the waiter and left.  
  
"This looks delicious!" giggled Jamie, as she dug in. Like Cho, Jamie ate way more than Harry could have thought. He stared at her, and she looked up. "What?"  
  
"Um... it's just that..." he didn't think it would be great for him to say that she might get fat, eating all of that. "Um... it's just...you're just so cute when you eat..."  
  
"Um... thanks," said Jamie looking slightly confused. They ate in silence, and when they were done, some music started up from the front stage... The Whimsical Wizards were playing (OMG, that is such a re-re name!)  
  
Harry stood up, and asked Jamie, "Would you like to dance?"  
  
Jamie giggled, and took Harry's hand. They went on the dance floor, with one or two couples already there. It was a fast dance, and Harry could tell that Jamie wasn't used to all the twirling, and the fast pace. She kept on stepping on his toe, and would look embarrassed when he winced. "Excuse me for a second," said Harry, and he got on to the stage, and whispered something, to Davis McGee (leader of the Whimsical Wizards). Then he headed back towards Jamie.  
  
Davis McGee stopped the fast dance song to say something. "We shall stop this song, to go ahead, and get to our next song. This song goes out to Jamie, from Harry."  
  
Jamie giggled, and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek. A slow dance song came up. Harry put his right hand on Jamie's back and took her hand in his left hand. She put her head on his shoulder, and they started dancing. This time, Harry could tell that Jamie knew how to dance. When the song ended, Harry asked to take her outside, for just a little bit.  
  
She nodded, and they went out the front door. It was about 8:30, and very dark. She looked up at him and asked, "Why are we out here?"  
  
"I'm still not good at kissing in public," said Harry, leaning forward. Jamie smiled, and started kissing him, but the front door opened, and Orlando stepped out.  
  
"Harry, why are you... oh... I'll just go now..." Orlando, blushed, and went back into the restaurant. Jamie's face was bright pink.  
  
"Um... maybe we should go in..." she started, but then leaned in starting a very passionate kiss. They stood transfixed at the spot.  
  
When they broke apart, Harry joked, "Maybe we should get a hotel!" Both he and Jamie started laughing.  
  
"I do hope you're joking," said Jamie seriously.  
  
"Um... I think I am," said Harry, not really sure at all. He and Jamie headed inside, and went to Orlando. "I think we're ready to go," he said, and Orlando gave him a white rose. BOOM! They left the restaurant.  
  
Ok, I hope you liked this chapter... I think it's shorter than usual though... Whatever, I'm so happy! Do you wanna know why? Probably not, well... I'll tell you anyway... I GET TO GO SWIMMING! Sorri, I better go now, so please review for my story, and send your votes, I LOVE getting votes, bye!!! And also, tell me if there were a lot of mistakes in this chapter (spelling, grammar), and I'm not talking about my comments, those I don't care if they're spelled wrong. Okay bye, bye! 


	15. Hangin at the Spa

Um... well I dunno, I've been flamed quite a bunch in the last couple of days. Some of the reviews... well I agree with what they've critized me for... and others... I just sit here wondering...  
  
Like I agree that my grammar sucks, and that there are a TON of mistakes in my stories... I wish I could change that... but I can't.  
  
I also agree that I don't make Harry or anyone else sound British. I'm just so used to saying yall and stuff like that, that I don't even notice. I'll try to work on saying stuff like... um... bloody hell, bloke, brilliant... actually I dunno. Someone please tell me British words, (.  
  
Though... I'm not getting some reviews. Some reviews say I make Harry, Hagrid, Orlando, and everyone else sound gay. Okay...  
  
Some people are saying that my story plot sucks. Well that's their opinion.  
  
And someone said that I use too many famous people in my story. Okay... I made Orlando sorta like Orlando Bloom... well that's a dumb review!  
  
Also... I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Auntarctic owns Terra. I think I own everyone else... not sure.  
  
Here are the votes:  
  
Cho- 12 votes  
Luna: 10 votes  
Terra: 7 votes  
Cari: 5 votes  
Jamie: 3 votes  
  
Author's Note: Since you know every morning, Harry gets up... gets dressed... Hagrid tells him about his date... I'm not going to include that in the story, just give you the facts.  
  
Harry's next date was going to be a date with everyone, and would take place in a spa. He was happy that he didn't have to pick anyone for this date, because he felt brain-dead, with all the making out he did in the past few days. At 1:00 he went downstairs, and found all the girls waiting for him.  
  
"Hello," he said wearily. Why the bloody hell was he so tired, he thought to himself. The girls, said hi, and Hagrid came out with a red rose.  
  
"You finally got a new rose color," commented Jamie.  
  
Hagrid smiled, and gave Harry the rose. He then pulled two more roses out of his pocket. Harry gave a questioning look, and Hagrid said, "There's two many people here to grab on two one rose, so we need three roses today, Okay?" Harry nodded, and Hagrid continued, "So, ladies, would you each grab one rose."  
  
Immediately, every girl grabbed the rose Harry was holding. "Wicked! They all came to me," laughed Harry.  
  
"Damn it, all of you are grown women, you should be able to do this," said Hagrid angrily, though a smile was growing on his face. "Would some of you please take these bloody roses?" Some of the girls moved, but most stayed put.  
  
"Oh, who care?" Hagrid said, and BOOM, Harry and the girls were off. They arrived in a solid white room with very expensive-looking furniture. Orlando came up from behind the front desk.  
  
"You're rather late," he commented, looking at his watch. "Doesn't matter. Here are some forms you should fill out... They ask you what sort of... bloody treatment you're supposed to be getting..."  
  
"Treatment?" asked Harry.  
  
"Massage, wizard waxing, witch waxing, you know. So, come on hurry up."  
  
Harry and the girls each took a form and pen and filled out the form. Almost all the girls picked what Harry wanted: massage and pool. A few (Cho, Lola, Trish, Terra, and Alex) got a much bigger spa treatment: massage, witch waxing, sauna, and pool.  
  
When they were done, Orlando said, "Well, Mrs. Cubert will show you where to go." He pointed to a short lady in a pink uniform.  
  
"This way please." She said softly. They followed her through the halls, until they finally got to the massage room. "In here," she said, to everyone, except Cho, Luna, Terra, Trish, and Alex, because they of course, had a different treatment.  
  
Harry entered the room, and found 8 beds waiting for them to lie down on. Hopefully a massage would relieve all his stress...  
  
And it did. An hour later, he was sitting in the pool chatting to all the girls. He wasn't looking forward to booting three of them... but it was something that had to be done.  
  
"Did everyone enjoy their massages?" asked Harry, in a host manner.  
  
"This is the best spa in Europe. Of course we enjoyed it!" answered Katie. Mandy and Kaitlyn agreed.  
  
"It was good... I'm just not a big spa person," said Cari.  
  
"Spas are hopeless for the economy!" grumbled Luna.  
  
"They are?" asked Harry. He was always surprised by what Luna had to say.  
  
"No, they're not," said Mandy.  
  
"We spend money on spas when we should be on technology!" argued Luna.  
  
"Technology? As a muggle would say it, we can just poof up things, we don't need technology," argued Cari.  
  
"Um... why is it, that we always argue on the group dates?" asked Harry.  
  
"Because we're very talkative people!" laughed Kaitlyn.  
  
"When are the other girls supposed to be here?" asked Katie, thinking back to Cho, Terra, Lola, Trish, and Alex.  
  
"30 minutes, I think," said Harry.  
  
"Trish is bad," muttered Mandy to Cari.  
  
"What?" asked Harry, stupidly.  
  
"Trish is bad news. She's been married TWICE. BLOODY HELL, THAT'S TWICE!" shouted Mandy, her temper rising, just thinking about Trish.  
  
"Well... I mean that's certainly a lot, but..."  
  
"There's no excuse for that," retorted Kaitlyn.  
  
"Everyone deserves a chance..."  
  
"Don't tell me you think being married twice is fine..." started Luna.  
  
"Not really..." Harry and the girls argued about this subject for a while, until the rest of the girls joined them in the pool.  
  
"Ooh, the sauna was perfect," simpered Trish. Everyone glared at her.  
  
"The massage was the best, the waxing hurt," whispered Terra.  
  
"How was your treatment?" asked Cho.  
  
"Pretty good," said Cari, Luna, Mandy, Katie, and Kaitlyn.  
  
"I'm the only guy here," muttered Harry.  
  
"Yeah, some 60-year-old, is checking you out," laughed Lola. Harry turned and saw an older woman winking at him. She put her wand in the air, and made a heart. Harry winced, when all the girls laughed.  
  
"Well, if we all dump you, there's someone who's not taken," joked Alex.  
  
"Joy," mumbled Harry. The rest of the time, he talked to the girls, learning a little more about them.  
  
OK, I know crappy ending but I accomplished what I set out to do now I have to figure out what that was. Sorry, it took a little longer to set out... I have this morning thing I have to go to for three weeks. OUCH! Anyway, please review, give your vote... and um... tell me if I did better making Harry sound British. I hope I did, I dunno... 


	16. The Third Rose Ceremony

OMG, I made a HUGE mistake last chapter. I FORGOT ONE OF THE GIRLS!!! YES, I KNOW, that gives her a big disadvantage, but let's just say... she was sick the day of the spa thing. I AM SO MAAAAAAD AT MYSELF, UGH! BAD ME, BAD ME, BAD ME...  
  
Thanks for the reviews, and the voting. The voting results are:  
  
Cho: 13 votes  
Luna: 11 votes  
Terra: 7 votes  
Cari: 7 votes  
Jamie: 6 votes  
Kaitlyn: 1 vote  
  
Thanks for all these votes; they're playing a big part in who gets a date with Harry! Oh, and I'm thinking of what my next fan fiction story should be... after this one of course. Here is what I am thinking:  
  
Does the Bachelor really work: A story on what happens after Harry has given the final rose to his supposed "destined woman."  
  
The Wizard's Apprentice: The Apprentice show with a wizard twist. Lord Voldy is Donald Trump, and you are trying to become his supporting death eater.  
  
Camp 7 ¾: Harry has to stay at Camp 7 ¾ during the Hogwarts school year, since Hogwarts... and everyone in it...blew up (except he, Ron, and Hermione)! He will have to deal with annoying teachers, crazy students, crushes, and of course... VOLDEMORT TRYING TO KILL HIM!  
  
So, those are ideas I have for stories. Tell me which one you like the best. THANKS! And, oh, yeah, I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
Today... today he would have that bloody rose ceremony, Harry thought to himself. He would have to send home... 3 girls. He hoped he wouldn't be cussed out like he had the last time he sent someone home (Ch. 10). Let's see, he thought, the girls that are left, are... Kaitlyn, Luna, Cho, Terra, Lola, Trish, Katie, Cari, Mandy, Jamie, Ashley, and Alex. He'd been on a date with... 5 of them... so... hmm...  
  
Harry looked at each of the girl's pictures, thinking about them. Some he stopped and made a mental note to him, others, he just stroked the picture, and one; he just threw down (I'll let you pick who this can be). At 8, he went downstairs, in his bright red dress robes. The girls were already waiting.  
  
By now, they all had each made at least one good friend, and that showed. Most of them were standing in groups of threes and fours. Mandy, Katie, and Kaitlyn were in a group. Cho, Luna, Ashley, and Cari were in a group, which was surprising, since Cho seemed to hate Luna. Terra, Jamie, Lola, and Ashley were talking, but one girl was all by herself: Trish. Harry remembered what the girls had said angrily about her in the pool at the spa:  
  
"Trish is bad."  
  
"Trish is bad news."  
  
"She's been married twice!"  
  
"There's no excuse for that!"  
  
He hated to hear these things about her, because... well, she was VERY attractive, to him, and she seemed very smart and sophisticated. She always seemed very nice around him, and that's what counts... right?  
  
Hagrid entered the room, and said dully, "Harry, are you ready?"  
  
"Uh hunh," nodded Harry.  
  
"Good luck," mumbled Hagrid and he left the room.  
  
"Erm... my first rose goes to... Cho," started Harry. She stepped out, in a very revealing black gown. "Do you accept this rose?" Cho nodded and gave Harry a swift kiss on the cheek. When she walked back, Harry thought he heard slut from someone. He looked around, but everyone had a blank face.  
  
"My second rose goes to... Kaitlyn," said Harry. Kaitlyn ran up, and Harry asked, "Do you accept this rose?" Kaitlyn nodded, and gave Harry a peck on the lips and walked back.  
  
"He picked her over me?!?" whispered someone. Harry turned around again, but couldn't trace the noise. Was he going mad?  
  
"My third rose goes to...Jamie," said Harry. Jamie came up, and Harry asked, "Do you accept this rose?"  
  
"Definitely," Jamie whispered and gave Harry a small hug.  
  
"There goes an asshole."  
  
Harry ignored this and said, "My fourth rose goes to... Luna." Luna came up, and Harry said, "Luna, will you accept this rose?" Luna nodded, and gave him a small hug. She walked back.  
  
"Oddball!"  
  
"My fifth rose goes to... Mandy," said Harry, and she walked up. "Do you accept this rose?" She nodded, and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"He's picking bloody girls like her!?!"  
  
"My sixth rose goes to... Terra." She came up, and Harry mumbled, "Do you accept this rose?" She nodded furiously, and gave Harry a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
"Oh, come one!"  
  
"My seventh rose goes to... Cari." Cari stepped out, and Harry said, "Do you accept this rose?" She nodded, and gave Harry a small kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
"My eighth rose goes to... Katie," said Harry, and Katie jumped up. "Do you accept this rose?" She nodded, and gave Harry a bear hug.  
  
"Bloody hell, is he stupid?"  
  
At the last rose, 4 girls looked very scared: Alex, Lola, Trish, and, Ashley. They each had a look of great anxiety on their face, and a few were peering closely, at Harry's last rose, as if it would tell them whom Harry was going to pick. Harry sighed, was he going to regret his last choice?  
  
"My ninth rose... and my final rose... goes to... to... to Trish." He heard uproar behind him from all the girls, especially Lola, Alex, and Ashley. He tried to ignore this and said, "Do you accept this rose?"  
  
Trish simpered, "Of course." She gave him a smooth kiss on the lips and walked back, just as Hagrid walked in.  
  
"To the ladies who didn't get a rose, it's time to say good bye." Lola, Alex, and Ashley all hugged, and went around to each of there friends. Alex came up to Harry first, to say good-bye.  
  
"I can't believe you," Alex said simply, and walked off. Harry winced. Lola came up to him next.  
  
"Either you're sick, or you have bloody brain problems!"  
  
"I don't think I have either," joked Harry, but Lola didn't laugh.  
  
"Someone's still here who doesn't want to marry you for the right reasons, you figure it out!" Lola stormed out, and Ashley walked up to Harry.  
  
"Good luck, Harry," she said sadly.  
  
"Thanks, you too," Harry replied.  
  
"Bye." Ashley walked off. Harry felt terrible. And then it hit him like a bomb.  
  
Every girl who got a rose had a mean comment after they got it. Trish hadn't. Trish was the one saying the mean things. He felt like a balloon that had just been popped. How could he have been so stupid? How could he?  
  
Sorry about the ending, I couldn't think of anything. So please review and vote, and also remember to tell me which book idea you like best! Thanks!!! 


	17. A Bloody Muggle Movie

Ok, onward to the next chapter... the voting results are:  
  
Cho: 18 votes- She's got a very big fan club Luna: 12 votes- Where did all of the Luna supporters go? I used to have a TON... Terra: 8 votes- Auntarctic, you're not the only Terra-Voter anymore, LOL Cari: 8 votes- Yay, to tell you the truth, I meant this character to be a bit like me  
Jamie: 7 votes- She's gone on a date right?  
Kaitlyn: 2 votes- She hasn't gone a date, has she, I'll have to change that...  
  
Oh, and yall nice ppls have started to answer my what should I do next story:  
  
2 of you say that I should do the Camp 7 ¾ story  
1 of you say that I should do the Does the Bachelor really work story.  
  
Maybe I should do both... Anyway, I've just realized something... At the final rose ceremony, im gonna get a lot of angry reviews, cuz sum ppls wont hav their favorites win... and so they'll murder me... oh no, now im scared!  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!!!!!  
  
Harry's next date was going to be a private one with Kaitlyn. He would be going to the movies (I know wizard's don't have movies, but a friend gave me an idea), or that was at least what Hagrid told him. It was going to be a late movie too, like at 8:30. And it was a muggle movie, called... what was it... Pirates of the Carribean or something.  
  
So anyway, Harry spent the whole day, just flying around in his Firebolt, just trying to relax. He didn't know why he was feeling so jumpy lately.  
  
At 8:30, he went down to the main lobby. A few minutes later, Kaitlyn arrived, with a big smile on her face. "Hi-ya, Harry," she said cheerfully.  
  
"Hello," said Harry. "Um... are you muggle-born... or what?"  
  
She looked surprised by the question and said slowly, "Um... yeah, I am... Why?"  
  
"We're going to be watching some muggle movie tonight..."  
  
"Ooh, what is it?" asked Kaitlyn.  
  
"Pirates of the um... um... BLOODY HELL, WHAT IS IT?" said Harry, trying to think.  
  
"Pirates of the Carribean?" asked Kaitlyn curiously.  
  
"Oh, yeah, that's it," said Harry. "Pirates of the Carribean... does that mean we're going to watch some dumb muggles blow themselves up?" Harry thought back on the only muggle movie he had ever seen... one called... well he couldn't even remember. It was really bad though.  
  
"Of course not! That movie is supposed to be really good. My mum told me!" Hagrid came forth to them, but he did not have a rose with him. Harry was about to comment, but Hagrid cut him off:  
  
"Alright, we have set up a private room for you to watch your movie," Hagrid started, pointing to Harry's wing of the mansion. "Because, of course, wizards don't have movie... um... what ever muggles call them. We wanted a date to um... have some muggle things in it. So uh... this way please."  
  
Hagrid led them down the hall, and opened a door to a very dark and small room. There was a small couch at the back of the room, but no TV to watch the movie on. Two tables were at each end of the couch, both piled with muggle popcorn, chocolate frogs, Bertie's Botts Every Flavor Beans, and pumpkin juice.  
  
"Um... Hagrid?" asked Kaitlyn.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We need a screen to watch the movie on..."  
  
"No we don't, that's muggle rubbish! We're only using a muggle movie to play. I hope it won't be boring, you know muggles." Kaitlyn and Harry sat down on the couch, both confused as to how they were going to watch the movie. Their question was soon answered.  
  
"Leviota Screenio!" shouted Hagrid, holding his umbrella out. A huge screen appeared right in front of Harry and Kaitlyn. It was slightly see through, as if you could touch through it, and it looked slightly like a projector, but the picture was great.  
  
"Now, I told you we didn't that muggle rubbish," said Hagrid confidently. Kaitlyn shrugged. "Movie's starting, I'll see you later."  
  
Harry and Kaitlyn loved the Pirates of the Carribean. Harry thought Elizabeth (Keira Knightley) was hot, and laughed at all the dumb muggle guns in the movie. Kaitlyn thought Will (Orlando Bloom) was hot and agreed with her mum that the movie was great. They held hands during the entire film, and whenever the little pirate monkey would come on, Kaitlyn screamed. When the credits rolled, Harry and Kaitlyn started talking.  
  
Author's Note: In case you don't know anything about Pirates of the Carribean, it's basically about Will Turner (Orlando Bloom) learning about his dad, getting the girl (Keira Knightley), you know. There are a bunch of pirates with a curse, which makes them not able to eat or drink or die, or do anything. Jack Sparrow (Johnny Depp) is also trying to get his old ship back, The Black Pearl. It's too hard to explain the whole movie. If you haven't seen it though, you GOT to! IT'S ONE OF THE BESTEST MOVIES IN THE WORLD!!!  
  
"Well, you have to agree, that this movie was not 'muggle rubbish'," laughed Kaitlyn.  
  
"They still blew each other up!"  
  
"So, it's fun to watch people blow each other up."  
  
"It's dumb. Though the movie was funny," commented Harry. "How can muggles come up with stuff like this? For a movie, you need magic."  
  
"For a movie, you need special effects."  
  
"What are special effects?" asked Harry. He had obviously forgotten everything about the muggle world... which wasn't that surprising.  
  
"It's like... I don't know, it's like magic, except with computers..."  
  
"Muggles can perform magic?"  
  
"NO! You really need to brush up on your muggle knowledge!"  
  
"Well, you need to stop making me confused," joked Harry.  
  
"Is this confusing?" asked Kaitlyn, as she leaned in, and kissed Harry.  
  
"No, I don't think so," Harry smiled, and started kissing Kaitlyn passionately. They stayed glued for a minute, and then Hagrid interrupted.  
  
"HAGRID!" shouted Harry, embarrassed.  
  
"Oh, um... sorry, don't want to interrupt anything..."  
  
"You really need to work on you're timing."  
  
"Um... yeah... are you done... um," Hagrid paused, his face was bright red.  
  
"YES!" shouted Harry. This was so bloody embarrassing. "We're leaving... NOW!" Harry and Kaitlyn rushed out, both laughing hard.  
  
"I'll guess I'll see you around, Harry," laughed Kaitlyn. She leaned in, and gave him a small kiss on the cheek, and then down the hall towards her wing of the mansion. Harry rubbed the spot on his cheek. 


	18. A Good Ole Magic Carpet Date

Okay, I'm sorry I haven't updated for like 3 days... though... that's not very long, come to think of it, lol!  
  
The voting results are:  
  
Cho: 22 votes  
Luna: 13 votes  
Terra: 9 votes  
Cari: 9 votes  
Jamie: 8 votes  
Kaitlyn: 3 votes  
Mandy: 1 vote  
  
Thanks for voting. You know what? I just thought of something. I'm going to make this chapter long... Well... I'll try to make it long. I'm not very good at detail, and stuff like that.  
  
So, keep up the good work...um... reviewing, and well... REVIEW! LOL. Onward!  
  
O.A.B.T.W: Two ppl say I should do the "Does the bachelor really work" and the other 2 ppl say I should do the camp 7 ¾. I think I'm gonna do the bachelor one after this... and probably the camp one if all goes well.  
  
ONWARD TO THE STORY NOW!  
  
Harry's next date was going to be a dinner date with Mandy. However, instead of the usual dinner date on land, they were going to be on a magic carpet instead...  
  
The magic carpet had been invented only a few years ago... after Harry graduated. It was not as fast as a broom, but it was more comfortable, and had a smoother ride. The bigger the carpet, the better and more expensive it was. Harry hoped his carpet would be big.  
  
He got into some fancy dress-robes and headed down towards the main lobby at 6. Mandy was already there in a stunning strapless dress. It was a ruby red, and she had matching earrings.  
  
"Hi," said Harry breathlessly.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"You look... amazing," stuttered Harry, trying to find words. Mandy blushed.  
  
"Thanks, you too."  
  
Hagrid walked down, and his jaw dropped when he saw Mandy. Wow was all he could say.  
  
"All right, we have managed to get you and Mr. Potter a very expensive Persian carpet. Please treat it well," started Hagrid as he stared at Mandy. "Now there is a picnic basket on it, and the food inside, is roast beef, mashed potatoes, and that sort of thing. We have put a charm on the carpet so that it will go through the countryside."  
  
"So that means we can see the scenery?" asked Mandy hopefully.  
  
Hagrid nodded. "So you can see the scenery. Now, follow me," said Hagrid, as he walked towards the huge front doors. He opened them, and they all stepped outside to see a beautiful carpet levitating a few feet from the ground.  
  
It was certainly an antique, and it looked slightly faded, with beautiful pinks and blues in the design. Harry would say this carpet probably cost more than the new Nimbus racing brooms out right now.  
  
"This is a pretty print," muttered Mandy as she pointed at the carpet. "It must be extremely expensive."  
  
"We're borrowing it, and we do not want any stains in it. It's handmade too, so that makes it very expensive," answered Hagrid. "Now, jump on!"  
  
Harry and Mandy got onto it, and were amazed by how comfortable the carpet was. Hagrid passed them a heavy basket, which they took for their food.  
  
"Have a nice night," smiled Hagrid. "NOW OFF YA GO!" he shouted, and hit the end of the carpet, as if it was a horse. It immediately took off.  
  
For a few minutes Harry and Mandy remained in silence, just watching the countryside as they went by. It was beautiful, with the sunset, fields and forests, and well... Mandy.  
  
"So, what do you do?" asked Harry curiously.  
  
"I'm a writer, I like to write books about nature, and since I'm muggle-born, I write books about muggle traditions and things like that."  
  
"Have you ever written for a magazine? Or a newspaper?" asked Harry. He could see Mandy writing about nature. This date would be great for her.  
  
"Um... I have written for the Daily Prophet, though I didn't enjoy it. Mostly because they have that bloody reporter, Rita Skeeter still writing there."  
  
"She still writes?" asked Harry.  
  
"Unfortunately, but I have written for magazines. I've written for the Quibbler a bunch. Luna is very nice, though she puts weird articles in her magazine."  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean."  
  
"I think I might do an article on this experience, and I bet Luna will do one too," said Mandy thoughtfully. "And all the other girls... the one's who want too, at least."  
  
"An article on the Bachelor?"  
  
"Yeah, I bet I would get a good bit of publicity for it, and it would boost my career."  
  
"Um... okay. Do you want to start eating yet?" asked Harry.  
  
"Sure, I'm starving!" laughed Mandy. Harry opened the basket and found exactly what Hagrid said: a roast beef, mashed potatoes, corn, and a pumpkin pie. He spread it out onto some dishes. At the bottom of the picnic basket he found some white wine, which he poured into two glasses.  
  
"Well, I guess we're having muggle dates right now, aren't we?" asked Mandy, and Harry nodded.  
  
"My last date, Kaitlyn and me watched a muggle movie."  
  
"She already told me," giggled Mandy, and they started eating.  
  
Harry and Mandy sat in silence and ate. It was starting to get dark, so Harry transfigured a few candles onto the carpet for light... and to make it more romantic. Mandy suddenly stopped eating.  
  
"Hold on... shouldn't muggles... see us?" asked Mandy, anxiously.  
  
"Blimey, they can, can't they?" asked Harry. He looked around in panic, but then noticed a small scrap of paper in the basket. He took it out, and read aloud:  
  
"In case I forget to tell you, muggles can't see the carpet, 'cause we put some charms on it... so it just looks like your surroundings... except to the people on it of course."  
  
"Well, that was lucky," laughed Mandy, as Harry finished reading the note. They both laughed, and Harry started cutting out two pieces of pumpkin pie. He gave one to Mandy, and then started on his own piece.  
  
"This is delicious!" exclaimed Mandy as she held up her pie.  
  
"Yeah," Harry agreed. "I'm going to have this more often."  
  
When they finished, Harry muttered "scrougify" and their dishes were instantly clean. He put them back into the basket, and then put his arm around Mandy, as they looked into the distance.  
  
"So... about your Bachelor article," started Harry. "Are you going to put in it, like what happened on my dates? I wouldn't want my friends reading that stuff."  
  
Mandy smiled. "I won't put that in... if you kiss me?" She looked straight into Harry's eyes. Harry smiled and leaned in to kiss her. She held back a second, and then kissed him passionately.  
  
When their lips parted, Harry asked, "Is that better?"  
  
"I guess so," laughed Mandy, as she gave Harry a dreamy look.  
  
"Good," laughed Harry, as he leaned in for another kiss. She blushed; the next few minutes they just sat their kissing... until Mandy pulled away.  
  
"Now that's enough."  
  
"Okay," said Harry, though he was slightly disappointed.  
  
Mandy scratched her head, as if she was thinking. Then a smile formed on her face. "Harry, do you think we could take this carpet out of auto- pilot." She gave him puppy-eyes.  
  
Harry smiled, and said, "I think we can, we just have to figure out how to work it."  
  
"Act like it's a broom," offered Mandy.  
  
Harry took this idea, and slid to the front of the carpet. He clutched the front, and rolled it together, so that it looked like half of the carpet was a handle. He turned the "handle" to the left, and the carpet went left.  
  
"I think I figured out," muttered Harry, as he did a few spins. "HOLD ON!" Mandy grabbed onto him, and Harry did a few loops. He moved the carpet side to side, and did 5 loops in a row. Mandy looked at Harry in awe.  
  
"How are we going to get back?"  
  
"Well, I don't really... I guess just go back..." Harry looked nervous. How would they get back? He didn't know how to put the carpet back on autopilot.  
  
"Damn. Well, just try to find you're way..."  
  
Harry turned the carpet around and headed south. He had no idea where he was going, just where he needed to get to. Behind him, Mandy transfigured a map. He could hear her mumbling to herself, trying to find out where they were.  
  
An hour passed, and Harry was feeling horrible. Why did this date have to go so wrong? He looked down and saw a river below him.  
  
Suddenly Mandy shouted, "NOW, I KNOW WHERE WE ARE!!!" She pointed to a spot on the map, which showed a long river. "Follow by this, we need to get here." She pointed to a long line she had drawn on the map.  
  
"Thank the lord for you, Mandy," said Harry, as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. Mandy blushed, and Harry went west, to the mansion. When they got there, Hagrid had a worried look on his face.  
  
"Where the hell have you been? It's 11!" Hagrid shouted. Harry smiled and told them the whole story.  
  
"We had a busy night," concluded Mandy, giving Harry a small smile, as they headed inside the mansion.  
  
Darn, I only got to 5 pages. Oh well, this has been the longest chapter so far! Applause coming from no where But... I have 5 pages... and I ALMOST have 6... Maybe if I talk a while, I will have 6, LOL.  
  
Now, I'd just like to say that I think I have improved on the British stuff. Though, I shall never do a story with British ppl again. Lol, only joking. If I do another H.P. book, I will have to, darn it!  
  
YES, I NOW HAVE 6 PAGES! WOO-HOO! This is a special moment! 


	19. Drunk at a Ball

Hey yall! I just wanna say thanks to all my readers. It's awesome to have a good story. Now I've got a ton of votes for last chapter. Here they are:  
  
Cho: 29 votes  
Luna: 18 votes  
Cari: 14 votes  
Terra: 10 votes  
Jamie: 8 votes  
Kaitlyn: 3 votes  
Mandy: 3 votes  
Trish: 2 votes  
  
Wow, I've had a TON of votes! Thank you! Anyway... I'm thinking of having your votes decide how the Bachelor goes... Because like in drama (I'm in a drama thing), you audience counts 50 % of your performance. So your votes will decide! You can email me by going to my profile and clicking on the email thing and then vote some more. I don't care.  
  
All right. Now before I go on to my next chapter, I just want to put down some fan-fics that are pretty good in my opinion in case you get bored.  
  
Harry Potter and the Medallion of Power- Auntarctic  
Enemies Forever- Vanima Failiss  
Follow Your Heart (This is for all Cho-lovers)- Sheen Rox  
Diaries- Drusilla W. L. Tonks-Snape  
Hogwarts Idol- Jaina 12  
If Things Were Different- Slytherin Girl Gryffindor Girl  
Not Another One- Fairyofmagic  
The Not-So-Secret-Life of Lily Evans- Bob-chan  
Way Back When- Alexis Roberts  
Welcome to Camp Magick- I like black stuff  
Write to a HP character- SaKuRa ThE mEsSeD uP kId  
  
OKAY, ONWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!  
  
Harry's next date was going to be in the ballroom where he would be dancing with all the girls (group date). He wasn't sure if he was looking forward to it though... he would have to dance quite a lot...  
  
Anyway, he planned to spend time on this date with all the girls he hadn't had a date with: Trish and Katie, so everyone would have an equal shot. He also just wanted to know more about them, so every rose ceremony wouldn't be so confusing.  
  
For the evening he chose his bottle green dress robes, very much like the ones he wore at the Yule Ball. He hoped that this ball would be much better than the one at Hogwarts when he was 14.  
  
At 6, he headed down into the ballroom, and was amazed by how vast it was. The ceiling was bewitched, to look like a sunset, and the room was decorated with little candles. Sculptures lingered the walls and Harry swore that one resembled him. In the front of the room, there was a huge stage, with velvet curtains. Harry took all this in, with out even realizing that Hagrid had entered the room.  
  
"Harry, um... hello!" yelled Hagrid from behind.  
  
Harry was startled, and he turned around. "Oh, it's just you. You scared me."  
  
"Well, you have four visitors," said Hagrid mysteriously, and he moved out of the way, so that Harry could see who was behind him.  
  
"RON! HERMIONE!" shouted Harry, as Ron and Hermione walked up. He ran to them both and gave them a big hug. He hadn't seen them for a while, partly due to the Bachelor. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Hermione's hair had finally been straightened so it was no longer bushy. She didn't wear too much make-up, though she was still extremely pretty. She wore a white dress, and was clutching a small handbag.  
  
Ron was very tall, maybe... 6' 5". His bright red hair was the same as ever, though his freckles didn't show up anymore. He and Hermione both worked at the ministry. Hermione worked in the muggle office, and Ron was head of the Magical Games and Sports office.  
  
"We're here for the ball, since it wouldn't be right to have one guy with 9 women at a ball of course!" laughed Ron. Hermione nudged him. "OUCH... and um... to see you of course, mate."  
  
"So, who's your favorite?" asked Hermione eagerly.  
  
"What..."  
  
"Who's your favorite girl?" asked Ron. "There is an article in the Prophet every day on your dates, and they're also um... its some muggle thing..."  
  
"They're recording your dates too. For people who can do the TV spell," said Hermione. "So who is your favorite girl?"  
  
"I dunno, I like them all."  
  
"Oh, come on. Bloody hell, you must have a favorite. Mine is Trish... she sounds sexy," said Ron, who had been watching the show on TV, and reading about it. Hermione hit him hard.  
  
"All she has is a pretty face, nothing underneath!" argued Hermione. "I'd say Terra would be a good choice... Terra and Jamie, they seem to have the most depth."  
  
"Nah, what about Kaitlyn and Cari... they'd be fun!" Ron argued.  
  
"Harry's for romance, not friends!"  
  
"What about Cho and Luna, we actually know them..."  
  
"ENOUGH, ENOUGH! OKAY?" shouted Harry. This was getting rather annoying. He liked to have Ron and Hermione's opinions, but this was way too much arguing.  
  
"Sorry, Harry," said Ron and Hermione in unison. They were used to Harry's outbursts.  
  
"It's okay..." Harry stopped. Hagrid, Orlando, and all the girls were standing in front of him. What if they heard him yelling? What would they think of him now?  
  
"I hope we're not bothering anything," started Orlando. Yeah, they heard him, thought Harry. Harry shook his head and Orlando smiled. "Well, that's good. Anyway, let's get this thing started!" He took out his wand and muttered something. Immediately music started coming from no where. He muttered something else, and a small bar appeared at the corner of the room.  
  
"Enjoy," said Hagrid. Hagrid then started dancing with Luna lively. Hermione got with Ron, and Kaitlyn grabbed Orlando. The rest of the girls went out onto the floor solo. Katie headed towards Harry, but Trish grabbed him first.  
  
"Hello, Harry," she said in a soothing voice. She pulled him closer. "Let's dance."  
  
Harry took her hand, and they started twirling around like a tornado. She was undoubtedly a very good dancer. As they danced they talked.  
  
"Why haven't you invited me on a private date yet?" asked Trish.  
  
"I... um... because I wanted to... that's not a very easy question," stuttered Harry. Trish for some reason scared him slightly.  
  
"It's okay, as long as you keep me here," laughed Trish. To the rest of the girls' disgust, she leaned in, and kissed Harry.  
  
Harry held back. "I don't like kissing in front of everyone..."  
  
"Well then let's go outside," said Trish, as she started leading Harry towards the other room, but Harry pulled her back.  
  
"No, it's just weird, let's talk."  
  
"Sure," said Trish, very disappointedly. "But, I don't get it. You're successful, sexy, and rich. I'm successful, sexy, and rich, we go together like spaghetti and meatballs."  
  
"Please don't compare us to food, because that scares me," said Harry and he left Trish. Katie came up to him and asked hopefully:  
  
"Do you want to dance?"  
  
"Sure," he led her out onto the floor, just as a fast dance started. She was an average dancer, so she worked perfectly with Harry.  
  
"So..." Harry tried to think back on Katie... what did she do again? Blimey, Harry, think. AHA! She was an Auror! "So... how is it being an Auror?"  
  
"I'm not actually an Auror, I'm still trying to pass tests to become an Auror. I've failed them at least 10 times, because I get nervous," Katie smiled.  
  
"Oh. I wanted to be an Auror a long time ago. Though I had the choice between quidditch and being an Auror, and well, you know what I picked..."  
  
"Yeah, I was a beater, though... I never thought I was that good," shrugged Katie. "I would always hit the bludger towards my team-mates."  
  
"That wouldn't be good," said Harry politely. "Where are you from?"  
  
"Too many places! I used to live in New York, and then I moved to Sidney, and then I moved too London, and now I'm currently living in Winnipeg, Manitoba, which is in Canada.  
  
"Blimey, I've only lived in London. But of course, I've been to a lot of those places. Which is your favorite?"  
  
"Well... I loved Winnipeg, I have no idea why though. Though I miss having the beach near me, and it's rather fustarating when it's so cold."  
  
"Yeah, I guess it would be," said Harry. "Excuse, me, but may I dance with some other people. I have to be polite." Katie nodded, and Harry headed towards the other girls.  
  
He danced with every girl in the room. It was quite fun, next to how bad the Yule Ball went. Though, the ball didn't go perfect. There was one slight problem.  
  
Luna got drunk.  
  
Now like Luna said on her date, alcohol and Luna do not go well. Accidently though, Luna had a little bit of beer that night, and a little bit turned into a lot. She started acting crazy.  
  
She started dancing on the table-tops, knocking everything down, and scaring everyone. She also started following Harry around, who in turn, hid under one of the tables. Hermione found him.  
  
"What the hell are you doing down here?"  
  
"Hiding from Luna," said Harry as he peaked to make sure Luna wasn't anywhere close.  
  
"Oh... um... did Ron tell you about the...um." Hermione stuttered, and she looked nervous.  
  
"What are you talking about?" questioned Harry, and then his jaw dropped. He looked at Hermione's finger, and saw a diamond ring on it. HERMIONE AND RON WERE GETTING MARRIED??? "BLOODY HELL! YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!?!"  
  
Hermione's face turned bright red at this, hoping no one had heard. "Yes, he proposed last night," she whispered. "It was the happiest moment of my life. And it was so perfect! We were out on this beautiful night, and... and, well Ron had rented this boat, and so we were on the boat, and he just... he proposed!"  
  
Harry was stunned. HERMIONE AND RON WERE GETTING MARRIED!!! He was so happy for them.  
  
Luna peaked under the table. "Peek-a-boo!" she said softly.  
  
Harry screamed and ran to find cover.  
  
Okay, vote NOW!!! Because next chapter is the dreaded rose ceremony! The girls will go down from 9... to 6! 


	20. The Fourth Rose Ceremony

OMW! AUNTARCTIC!!! YOU HAVE BEEN VERY CRUEL TO ME!!!  
  
Here are the bloody votes:  
  
Terra: 81 votes. Auntarctic emailed me about 50 times to vote. Auntarctic, you are not allowed to do that anymore. Unless I give you permission. Lol.  
  
Cho: 34 votes.  
  
Cari: 21 votes.  
  
Luna: 20 votes.  
  
Jamie: 10 votes.  
  
Kaitlyn: 5 votes.  
  
Mandy: 3 votes.  
  
Trish: 2 votes.  
  
Katie: 1 vote.  
  
Okay thanks for the votes... By the way, I have a new fic called: Camp 7 and 3 quarters, and I just posted Ch. 2 up, so if you want to, please check it out.  
  
ONWARD!  
  
; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; '  
  
Harry's next rose ceremony was finally here. Harry didn't know what to think. He went downstairs at 8:00, and entered the rose room. The girls were already there, in their groups, however, there were only 9 left.  
  
"Hello, ladies," breathed Harry slowly. The girls nodded, and some just stared at him (guess who).  
  
Hagrid entered the room, and said, "You next rose ceremony, Harry. How are you feeling?"  
  
"I just want to get it over with," said Harry, looking at the girls.  
  
"Well, you know the drill, you give 6 roses tonight, three girls go home." Hagrid left the room, leaving Harry.  
  
"My first rose goes to... Kaitlyn," said Harry, and Kaitlyn jumped up. "Do you accept this rose?"  
  
"Duh." Kaitlyn kissed Harry smoothly on the lips.  
  
"My second rose goes to... Terra." Terra walked up, and Harry asked, "Do you accept this rose?" She nodded, and gave Harry a small kiss on the cheek.  
  
"My third rose goes to... Cari." Cari jumped up, and Harry questioned, "Do you accept this rose?" She nodded, and gave Harry a peck on the lips.  
  
"My fourth rose goes to... Cho." Cho came up, and Harry asked, "Do you accept this rose?"  
  
"Of course," muttered Cho, giving him a sweeping kiss.  
  
"My fifth rose goes to... Jamie," mumbled Harry, as Jamie walked up. "Do you accept this rose?" Jamie nodded, and gave him a small hug and a pat on the back (don't ask).  
  
The last rose... the last rose... Harry looked at the four girls left. Trish was the hottest girl and best kisser he had ever met. Katie was an auror, and sounded like she had a lot in common with Harry. Mandy seemed to have a lot of depth, like Hermione said. So each girl had a ton of pros and cons...  
  
My last rose goes to..." Harry paused. This was pure instinct. "My last rose goes to Luna." There was a huge sound of shock from the crowd, and Luna walked up. "Do you accept this rose?" asked Harry. Luna nodded, and whispered a small "thank-you" in his ear as she hugged him.  
  
Hagrid walked in, and said, "All right, ladies who did not get a rose, say your good-byes." The girls hugged each other, and one-by-one walked up to Harry.  
  
Katie walked up and said slowly, "Too bad you didn't get to know me, or else I might have gotten..." She shushed herself and left.  
  
Mandy walked up next. "I thought we had a connection."  
  
"We did, but, I mean, it's not right to mention that you're going to write an article about this thing on our date," muttered Harry.  
  
"Oh. Well, I hope you find someone." Mandy left.  
  
Trish came up. "Most of these women are way immature!"  
  
"You know, Trish, I think your immature," said Harry.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU..."  
  
"You are the weakest link, good-bye!" said Harry quickly pushing Trish out of the door.  
  
; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; '  
  
YAY! This chappie is finally done! 


	21. Hippogriff Riding

Hey, I'm sorry these chapters are taking so long, I've just finished my drama class, so chapters should be getting up more quickly, AND I've just thought of some places for dates YIPEE!  
  
Anyway, there are some things I need to say about the voting. I've gotten a bunch of votes in groups of 20s (don't ask), and so the results are going to be different.  
  
Auntarctic: I have to take some of your votes away, no offense; I just don't think it's fair.  
  
Serindipity9: I'm sorry, but I'm not taking group votes of 20 each, because in a way that's kind-of cheating, so the 40 votes you had for Cho will not be posted, UNLESS each or your friend's actually email me or something, I dunno. (. Also Hermione is not in the Bachelor, so don't vote for her.  
  
Sheen Rox: You can't take away votes, Lol.  
  
THE VOTES (I know I might get some flamers here...)  
  
Cho: 43 votes  
  
Terra: 42 votes (sorry Auntarctic, ()  
  
Cari: 30 votes  
  
Luna: 27 votes  
  
Jamie: 11 votes  
  
Kaitlyn: 5 votes  
  
Hermione: 20 votes (these DON'T count, I'm just putting them up here, so I don't get flamed)  
  
There are the votes: NO ARGUING! Lol, j/k.  
  
Onward!  
  
; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; '  
  
Harry's next three dates, weren't going to be two private dates and a group one, but all of them were going to be double dates. This was because Harry wanted an equal chance at each of the girls.  
  
So, his next date was going to be hippogriff riding, with Cho and Cari. He wasn't sure if he was looking forward to a double date, they were always confusing.  
  
He went down to the main lobby, in a comfortable pair of jeans and an old t- shirt. Cho and Cari had just walked in, both wearing tight jeans and t- shirts saying: I love Harry.  
  
"I like the shirts," laughed Harry, and the girls smiled.  
  
"Thought you would," smiled Cari.  
  
"We made one for everyone," said Cho.  
  
Hagrid walked in, though he didn't have the usual portkey-rose with him. "Looking forward to riding the hippogriffs, 'Arry?"  
  
"Um... well, they aren't exactly comfortable to ride, tell you the truth," muttered Harry, blushing slightly.  
  
Hagrid frowned. "Well of course they aren't! But, that's why we've created a saddle, so they'll be as comfortable as your magic carpet."  
  
He led them out of mansion, and towards the front lawn. There tethered up to the fence were three massive hippogriffs.  
  
One of them was Buckbeak.  
  
"This one's Buckbeak, you know 'im, Harry. And the other two are Beakbuck, and Beakybucky."  
  
"Not very good with names," muttered Cho and Cari together. Hagrid blushed.  
  
"Now you know what to-do, so I'll leave you to it." Hagrid left.  
  
Harry went to Buckbeak, and bowed, and Buckbeak bowed back. Cari did this to Beakybucky, and Cho did this to Beakbuck. Soon, they were all mounted on the hippogriffs, soaring off in the sky. It was a beautiful day, luckily.  
  
"Why am I always getting stuck on the double dates?" asked Cho curiously, as she almost slipped off of Beakbuck.  
  
"I dunno," said Harry. "My two dates after this will be double."  
  
"Why?" asked Cari.  
  
"Because, I want everyone to have an equal chance."  
  
"Oh, yeah..."  
  
"Where are the hippogriffs taking us?" asked Cho.  
  
"Um... Hagrid just said they're going to just fly us around, and head back to the mansion in an hour or two, I dunno."  
  
"I just realized something," said Cari thoughtfully.  
  
"What?" asked Cho and Harry together.  
  
"Well, I mean, the show's almost over... isn't it? Like, if we survive, the next rose ceremony... then... you meet our family, don't you?"  
  
"I think so, why?"  
  
"That means this date is very important."  
  
"Every date is important."  
  
"Well, of course, but this one is like, REALLY IMPORTANT!"  
  
"But all the dates are 'REALLY IMPORTANT!'"  
  
"It's just freaky, though..."  
  
"Yeah, you're right..."  
  
"Are you done arguing?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah," laughed Cari and Cho.  
  
"Why do girls fight so much?" asked Harry.  
  
"I dunno," said Cho.  
  
"When guys fight, they just hit each other a bunch of times, and then forget why they're fighting," answered Cari. "When we fight, it gets personal, and the two girls that are in the fight, get their friends involved, and so everything gets just... well confusing."  
  
"I'm not sure if I got all that," said Harry. Cari blushed.  
  
"She just means, that guys, no offense, forget the details, and girls don't," Cho said.  
  
"Oh." Harry kept quiet for a minute. "Okay, I think I should have some alone time with each of you..."  
  
"YES!" laughed Cari and Cho.  
  
"So, um... let's head back to the mansion first..."  
  
The hippogriffs headed back to the mansion, and when they hit ground, Cho fell off, and Cari and Harry, went to help her.  
  
"I'm okay, I'm okay..."  
  
"Um... Harry, I'll let you have your alone time with her now..." muttered Cari, and she headed in the mansion, leaving Harry and Cho behind.  
  
"Well, that was a great end of our date," muttered Cho, as she got to her feet.  
  
"Don't worry about it," said Harry, leaning in to kiss her. Cho, smiled, and kissed Harry softly on the lips. They parted, after a few minutes, and Harry said, "Okay, you should go to Hagrid's room now, so he figure out how to clean your... your 'war wound'."  
  
Cho, went in, and Cari came out of the mansion.  
  
"Will she be okay?" asked Cari.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh, that's good... now, can this date have a happy ending?" asked Cari, as she walked closer to Harry.  
  
"Of course." Harry kissed her lightly on the lips. It wasn't a long kiss, just a nice, simple one, just the way, Harry liked it most of the time.  
  
Then they went back into the mansion.  
  
; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; '  
  
YAY, this chapter is done! Hope yall liked it! 


	22. Theme Park Trouble

Ok, I suddenly just had a huge feeling to write this chapter. Dunno, why, really.  
  
The votes are:  
  
Cho: 45 votes  
  
Terra: 42 votes  
  
Cari: 36 votes  
  
Luna: 27 votes  
  
Jamie: 12 votes  
  
Kaitlyn: 5 votes  
  
LAST WARNING: I can't count the extra votes, that u send in a review, no matter if it's your cousin's votes, your friend's votes, or your mom's votes. I'm not gonna count 'em anymore. Sorry.  
  
Disclaimer: If I the Harry Potter books, do you think I would be wasting my time on Fan Fic? I DON'T OWN THE THEM!  
  
MystikalMagic: I am sort-of a Harry/Cho fan; some times I get fed up with her though. This fic, I dunno how long, I'm just trying to make it like the Bachelor, so their will be probably... 2 more group dates, a rose ceremony, 3 dates meeting the families, a rose ceremony, 2 final dates, then the finale... DUN DUN DUNN!  
  
; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; '  
  
Harry's next date was going to be a double date at a theme park with Kaitlyn and Luna. The theme park was a muggle one, called Visionland, so Harry, Kaitlyn, and Luna would all have to wear muggle clothes.  
  
He went down to the main lobby at about 12, and Kaitlyn and Luna came in right after him, in t-shirts and jeans.  
  
"What theme park are we going to?" asked Luna curiously.  
  
"Visionland."  
  
"Sweet," laughed Kaitlyn, making a fist in the air. Harry raised his eyebrows, and she smiled, "I love that place."  
  
Hagrid walked in, carrying the usual white rose, and said lightly, "You know what to do, 'Arry; Orlando will be waitin' for you."  
  
They all held on to the portkey, and were on the outskirts of Visionland, in the forest that was beyond it. Orlando was right in front of them, wearing a green shirt with the letters 'Visionland' on it.  
  
"Hello, Harry," started Orlando. He handed the group three tickets each. "You're in a muggle theme park, so that's why we couldn't just show up right there in the park. When you want to go back to the mansion, then just come back here, and I'll give you the portkey."  
  
Harry, Kaitlyn, and Luna all nodded, and were about to leave, when Orlando held them back.  
  
"Who here knows how to handle muggle money?" asked Orlando.  
  
"I do." Kaitlyn held her hand out, in which Orlando put some muggle bills in her hand.  
  
"Don't waste it."  
  
Finally, Harry, Luna, and Kaitlyn all went inside Visionland. They spent hours on most of the water park rides, which were what Luna loved best, and they spent hours on the roller coasters, which Kaitlyn loved best.  
  
Around 7, when the group was starting to get tired, Harry decided it was best to spend some alone time with each of them. He spotted a perfect ride to do so, too. It was called 'The Lover's Lagoon.'  
  
'The Lover's Lagoon' was one of those boat rides, where you would go inside a dark cave sitting on a little boat shaped like a heart, with your boyfriend or girlfriend. It was very romantic, because inside the cave, there would be glittering lights, and you couldn't see anyone around. Also, this was pretty much the make-out spot of Visionland, and Harry wanted to check it out.  
  
"Um... I think I should have some alone time... with each of you at 'The Lover's Lagoon.'" Said Harry, speaking to Luna and Kaitlyn. "You can decide who goes first."  
  
Kaitlyn simpered, "Well you can go first, Luna."  
  
"No you should, Kaitlyn," said Luna.  
  
"No, you first."  
  
"Well... ok," smiled Luna, and she was about to take Harry's hand...  
  
"Actually, I want to go first," stated Kaitlyn firmly.  
  
"But, I'M going first," said Luna fiercely.  
  
"But I want too!"  
  
"I'M GOING FIRST!"  
  
"NO YOU'RE NOT!"  
  
"YES I AM!"  
  
"HARRY WANTS ME MORE ANYWAY!" shouted Kaitlyn.  
  
"YOU LITTLE BITCH!"  
  
"AT LEAST I DON'T OWN A DUMB MAGAZINE, THAT NO ONE EVEN CARES ABOUT!"  
  
"YOU DIDN'T JUST GO THERE!" Luna shrieked, and slapped Kaitlyn hard on the face.  
  
Kaitlyn slapped Luna back, very hard. Luna then jumped on Kaitlyn and started trying to pull her hair out, while Kaitlyn started kicking her in the stomach.  
  
Harry looked frantically for help. He didn't see anyone, so he got in the fight, trying to break up the girls. He did, but it was obvious that they would never forgive each other.  
  
"All right!" shouted Harry, as the girls sat down on a park bench to breathe. "I pick." He then did some Muggle picking thing, and decided that Luna would go first, while Kaitlyn stayed on the bench.  
  
He got in a boat with Luna, and they started their trip in 'Lover's Lagoon.'  
  
"You sure get in a lot of fights," commented Harry, as he looked around at the twinkling lights in the cave.  
  
"Yeah... I guess I'm not really social," said Luna. Harry couldn't see her expression in the dark, but he guessed it was probably a frown.  
  
"Is that why you haven't found 'The One' yet?" asked Harry curiously.  
  
"I guess so. Why haven't you found 'The One' yet?"  
  
"Um... no. I just haven't really found someone... well someone who liked me for me. Most people just go with me, 'cause I'm rich, famous, the usual crap," frowned Harry.  
  
"That must be bad."  
  
Harry nodded, though he doubt Luna had seen him nod, it was so dark. He could see the ending of the Lagoon in the distance. He leaned in for a short kiss, though he couldn't find Luna's lips, so he didn't get to kiss her. How embarrassing.  
  
After Luna got out of the boat, Kaitlyn got in.  
  
When they got in, Kaitlyn gasped, "I remember this ride!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"When I was 13, I used to sneak in here with my old boyfriend at night. It's really different though..."  
  
"I've never been here, I never liked muggle things," said Harry.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"'Cause the muggles I had to live with were horrible, and so I just kind-of vowed never to do muggle stuff again when I was 17."  
  
"That's sort-of stupid," laughed Kaitlyn.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Harry then tried to lean in for a kiss but couldn't find Kaitlyn's lips either. Kaitlyn saw what he was trying to do though, and pulled him in. They kissed until the ride ended, and then met up with Luna.  
  
"Let's go." They headed off into the forest, to meet Orlando, carrying their white rose portkey. He handed it to them, and they were off!  
  
; ' ; ' ; ' ; '  
  
Tell me what you think!!! Please review! 


	23. Department Store Dilemna

I'm back, DUN DUN DUNN!  
  
Auntarctic: Yeah, I know it's kind-of unfair, but I counted some of the votes, so give me a break, lol, j/k.  
  
Ok, here are the votes:  
  
Cho: 48 votes  
  
Terra: 45 votes  
  
Cari: 40 votes  
  
Luna: 27 votes  
  
Jamie: 13 votes  
  
Kaitlyn: 6 votes  
  
Onward!  
  
Ch. 23:  
  
; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; '  
  
Harry's next double date was with Terra and Jamie, and he would be taking them on a shopping trip to the Young Witches Department Store. Harry had been there a bunch with his old girlfriends, paying for all their newest clothes. Though this time, he wouldn't have to use his money; he was using Orlando's.  
  
He went down the main lobby in a white polo shirt and some khakis. Jamie and Terra were already there, dressed in nice shirts and red skirts.  
  
"This is so cool," said Terra happily.  
  
"Yeah, we get to go shopping!" said Jamie.  
  
"Cho and Kaitlyn were so mad."  
  
Hagrid appeared, carrying the white rose portkey. "You'll appear in the department store, since it isn't a muggle one. Orlando will give you your money."  
  
Harry nodded, and they took hold of the portkey. BOOM! They were off.  
  
When they appeared in the department store, Harry groaned slightly. All he could see were women, and the occasional husband or boyfriend. This would be embarrassing. Other bad thing, was that the store's walls, tables, chairs, windows, were all in some shade of pink. Even the men's bathroom was pink. And there were 8 floors, so Harry would be here for a while. Hopefully, the girls wouldn't be shopaholics...  
  
Orlando walked up, carrying a small bag. "Hello, Harry."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"I'm just here to give you some money, so you don't have to use your own." He handed Harry the small bag; it was full of galleons. Harry nodded a thank-you, and in an undertone, Orlando whispered sarcastically, "I bet you're goin' to enjoy this." He snickered and then left. Harry peaked in the small bag again, and found the white rose portkey in it as well.  
  
So, for about 3 exhausting hours, Harry went shopping with the girls. Terra was more into the casual wear, while Jamie was for formal. Terra would pick out really nice shirts, and a few bell-bottoms, usually each one would be red, or at least a shade of red. Jamie on the other hand, picked out elegant red dresses, mostly strapless, and pretty pink ones too.  
  
At about 5, Harry decided he needed alone time, since he had been spending time with both girls together, so they could help each other shop. Harry was merely their pack mule, though he ended up conjuring something to hold their bags of clothes.  
  
"Okay, I'm tired," mumbled Harry. Terra and Jamie immediately halted and looked at Harry concerned.  
  
"But we haven't had our alone time yet," whimpered Terra playfully. Both she and Jamie did puppy-eyes.  
  
"All right, decide who's goin' to first," said Harry.  
  
"I heard Kaitlyn and Luna had a fight over that," said Jamie.  
  
"Yeah, they did," said Terra.  
  
"Kaitlyn told me."  
  
"It was quite pointless."  
  
"Really."  
  
"I'm still not sure who one though."  
  
"Kaitlyn won, she told me," said Jamie.  
  
"Luna won, that's what she told me," said Terra.  
  
"Kaitlyn won."  
  
"Luna won."  
  
"Kaitlyn!"  
  
"Luna!"  
  
"KAITLYN!"  
  
"LUNA!"  
  
"KAITLYN WON, EVERYONE KNOWS THAT!"  
  
"LUNA WON!"  
  
"YOUR NOT ALWAYS RIGHT, TERRA!"  
  
"AND NEITHER ARE YOU, JAMIE!"  
  
"YOU THINK YOU'RE ALL GOOD! NEWS FLASH! YOU'RE BORING AND WRONG!"  
  
"AT LEAST I'M NOT LYING ALL THE TIME!"  
  
Harry moved his head back in forth, trying to figure out why the girls were all ways at each other's throats. Then he heard a familiar voice behind him.  
  
"Hello, Harry," simpered someone. Harry turned around and froze.  
  
It was Trish.  
  
"What... what are you doing here?" asked Harry.  
  
"I own this place," said Trish.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I see you made good choices on who would be your right woman," said Trish sarcastically, looking at Terra and Jamie fighting.  
  
Harry blushed, and Terra continued. "Why don't you dump them, and come with me..."  
  
"BLOODY HELL! WHAT IS YOUR FRICKIN' PROBLEM! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" shouted Harry. He then walked away, and broke up Jamie and Terra's fight. Trish walked away, looking very angry.  
  
"Okay, Terra is having alone time first. Terra come with me," said Harry, taking her hand, and walking to a closed room, in the department store, where he usually took his girlfriend's so he could make out with them.  
  
When they got in the room, Terra said quickly, "Um... that was really embarrassing."  
  
"It's all right, as long as you didn't kill each other."  
  
Terra stayed silent for a second and then asked, "Who was that girl you were talking to?"  
  
"Um... nobody important." Terra was about to ask more, but Harry didn't want her too, so he leaned in, and gave her a passionate kiss. At least he was able to find her lips this time.  
  
They left after a few minutes of canoodling, and Harry took Jamie to the same room.  
  
"You were talking to Trish weren't you?" asked Jamie immediately.  
  
"Um... yeah."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She owns the department store..."  
  
"What'd she say?"  
  
"Just for me to get back together, but I said no."  
  
"Good." Harry leaned in for another kiss, though it was short-lived, when Trish walked in, and turned on the lights.  
  
"Mr. Potter, you are no longer allowed in my department store. I must ask you to leave," she said shortly, giving him an evil smile. "Of course, you are allowed if you would come with me..."  
  
"Oh, shut up. We're leaving." He walked out the door, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jamie slap Trish hard on the cheek.  
  
Trish followed him, shouting excitedly, "SECURITY! SECURITY!"  
  
Jamie told Terra what happened very quickly, and Terra went back, and slapped Trish very hard on the cheek.  
  
"SECURITY! SECURITY!" shouted Trish, and then smiled as five big security guards walked up to her. She whispered something to them, and they started marching up to Jamie and Luna, wands out.  
  
"Oh, no you don't," said Harry, grabbing the portkey, and placing Terra and Jamie's hands on it. The girls and him left, just as the security guards were muttering the stunning curse.  
  
When they arrived at the mansion, both Jamie and Terra apologized for their behavior, though secretly all of them were happy on what they had done.  
  
; '; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; '  
  
Ok, I hope that was a fun chapter. 


	24. The Fifth Rose Ceremony

IMPORTANT: (PLEASE READ) Now, since I am going to determine who Harry picks during the rose ceremony, I'm not going to let yall read the votes for this chapter, until next chapter, so you won't know who'll be picked. That's my evil plan, MUWAHAHA! So, I'll just show last weeks votes, Ok?  
  
Cho: 48 votes  
  
Terra: 45 votes  
  
Cari: 40 votes  
  
Luna: 27 votes  
  
Jamie: 13 votes  
  
Kaitlyn: 6 votes  
  
Now, this is the rose ceremony, and 3 girls are going to be kicked off, so be ready in case your favorite is...  
  
Yeah! I KNOW: I know I made a mistake last chapter, and about every review told me that too, lol.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!  
  
; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; '  
  
Harry sat in his room thinking. Who would he choose, who would he choose...  
  
Each girl had a different personality that would affect his lifestyle. He had to keep that in mind.  
  
Cho was a romantic, and Harry had the most romantic connection with her. She also loved shopping. He knew he would expect lots of love from Cho. She was also very pretty.  
  
Terra was full of trust. Harry always felt that he could trust her, with his deepest secrets, and she would comfort him. He could also trust that she'd stay with him always. She too was very pretty.  
  
Cari was always funny. She was fun-loving as well, and Harry always had a great time with. He knew he would find lots of laughter with Cari, even if she wasn't the prettiest girl on the Bachelor.  
  
Luna was always dreamy, and silent. Though she understood things that Harry told her, better than anyone else. He would always find a listener with Luna.  
  
Jamie was a simple girl who didn't ask for much. She was always there for him, and seemed very wise. Harry knew that he would have a big family with her.  
  
Kaitlyn was adventurous. She was the type of girl that would do Extreme Broom Racing and things like that. Harry knew his relationship with her would be like a never-ending roller coaster.  
  
All of the girls would have a huge influence on his lifestyle. He would have to pick wisely.  
  
He went down to the rose room, and found all waiting there nervously, in their usual groups. Cari, Kaitlyn, and Luna were talking. Obviously, Cari, had end up getting in the middle of their fight accidently. She was trying to shut them up.  
  
Cho, Jamie, and Terra were talking, and Cho too, had accidently gotten in the middle of their fight. She, was trying to explain who won in the Kaitlyn v. Luna fight. She would occasionally go over to Cari, and ask.  
  
Hagrid walked in, carrying a tray of 3 red roses. Harry gulped.  
  
"You know what to, 'Arry. You're pickin' three girls to stay with you." He left the room, still carrying the tray.  
  
"HAGRID!" shouted Harry, and Hagrid returned, looking extremely embarrassed. He gave Harry the tray, and then left.  
  
"Alright, I just want to say, that I've enjoyed the time, I've spent with each of you," said Harry, looking at his feet nervously.  
  
"My first rose: Terra." Terra ran up, looking proud that she got her rose first. "Terra, do you accept this rose?"  
  
"Yes," she said softly, and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek.  
  
"My second rose: Cho." Cho ran up, in an extremely skimpy dress, but who cares, this could have been her last night? "Cho, do you accept this rose?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yes." She smiled and gave him a sweeping kiss.  
  
"My third rose..."  
  
He lost words, as he looked at each girl. What did he want? Did he want adventure... or sense of humor... or the safe choice?  
  
"My last rose," Harry gulped, "my last rose: Cari." Cari walked up, with a big smile on her face. "Cari, will you accept this rose?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean yes," Cari smiled, giving him a thankful hug.  
  
Hagrid walked in and said, "If you did not get a rose, please say your goodbyes."  
  
Luna walked over to Harry first. "I think I learned a lot about myself here," she said sadly. A tear trickled down her cheek. "You're one of the only guys that ever liked me. Most just think I'm loony."  
  
Harry gave her a comforting hug, and said goodbye. Luna left.  
  
Kaitlyn walked up. "Well, I had a fun time," she shrugged, giving him a huge hug. She was about to leave, when she called back, "I think you need someone to have a good time with, but that's just my opinion. Cari was the coolest."  
  
She left, with Harry watching her, trying to think on what she said.  
  
Jamie walked up. She was crying slightly. "It was great to know you, Harry."  
  
"You too."  
  
"I think you should pick Terra, because she would stay with you forever. It's not such a sure thing with the other girls in my opinion." She left, without giving Harry a hug.  
  
As she left the room, she called back, "All three of them are great for you. Cari is funny, and Cho, I guess would be... romantic..."  
  
Then she left.  
  
; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; '  
  
Okay, next chapter, I'll give you last chapter's votes.  
  
One thing. Put in your vote, and I got an idea from someone's story:  
  
Rate this fic:  
  
1----2----3----4----5----6----7----8----9----10  
  
1-2 3-4 5-6 7-8 9-10 Horrible Bad Okay Good Awesome! 


	25. Cari's World

Ok, the votes from the last chapter were:  
  
Cho: 50 votes  
  
Terra: 46 votes  
  
Cari: 44 votes  
  
Luna: 28 votes  
  
Jamie: 14 votes  
  
Kaitlyn: 7 votes  
  
Those votes decided whom Harry picked in the rose ceremony.  
  
And for whoever asked: I AM A BAMA FAN ALL THE WAY! AUBURN SUCKS (sorry if you like Auburn, lol).  
  
; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; '  
  
Harry was now going to meet each girl's family. The first family he was going to meet was Cari's. Cari's family lived in Alabama, though Cari lived in New York. First they would visit her place in New York, and then they would go to Alabama, to meet her family.  
  
Harry went down to the main lobby carrying a duffle bag, since he would be gone for two days. Hedwig was perched on his shoulder.  
  
When he got there, Cari came in a second after him. She too, had a duffle bag, and an old owl on her shoulder that seemed half asleep.  
  
"Hey," she said cheerfully.  
  
"Hi. Hagrid's not going to come down today," said Harry.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"'Cause I already know all the plans." Cari shrugged, and Harry continued. "We're going to apparate to your house..."  
  
"Apartment," corrected Cari.  
  
"...To your apartment in New York." Cari nodded, and then they both apparated to her apartment.  
  
When they arrived, they were standing in Cari's apartment. Harry looked around, and noticed that the apartment was messy. The walls were sponged with purple and blue to add texture. There was a small TV and a simple couch. The windows were big, so you could see New York City down below. The room was covered with posters of quidditch players and teams. Cari had a small one of herself, and her team. There was one of Harry, and another of Cho. She mostly had ones that showed the famous seekers and chasers.  
  
"Well, do you like?" asked Cari.  
  
"It's nice, except it's really messy," said Harry, looking at some dirty clothes on the floor, a bunch of CD cases, and about every copy of Witch Weekly. There were even a few editions of the Quibbler.  
  
"I'm never here. Partly because of quidditch, partly 'cause I'm always visiting my family and friends in Alabama," shrugged Cari, while trying to move some of the stuff of the stuff on the floor.  
  
"Then why don't you just move back to Alabama?" asked Harry.  
  
Cari seemed to act like she didn't hear him. "Um... I'll take you on a tour of the apartment..."  
  
"Why?" repeated Harry, in a strong tone. He took Cari's hand, and looked straight in her eyes.  
  
"I..." Cari paused. "I had an old boyfriend who asked me to move to New York so I could be with him. We were..." she paused again.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, he proposed to me, and I accepted. A few days later... I caught him cheatin' on another girl. He was my only boyfriend ever, we had been datin' ever since we were 15." Her eyes became a little cloudy, which was quite weird, because Harry could never imagine Cari crying; she was such a tomboy.  
  
"I'm sorry," said Harry sympathetically. He gave her a hug, and they just hugged each other for a little while. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"It's embarrassing, and I don't retelling it," said Cari. She wiped her eyes, and stood up. "Okay, let me show you the rest of the apartment." She obviously didn't like the subject of her only boyfriend, but... who would?  
  
Harry nodded, and Cari led him to her bedroom. She had a pretty light blue bed, and a ton of pictures of her friends. There was a big bookcase against the wall, which had a ton of muggle books on it.  
  
She then showed him her bathroom, quite small with a shower, toilet, counter, and sink. After that, she showed him her kitchen/dining room. It was very pretty with a huge window, and she also had a ton of flowers. The table sat six, since Cari said that she always had friends over.  
  
"Well, there's one last room," said Cari, motioning to a tiny room. They both walked in, and Harry laughed at what he saw. The walls had dog wallpaper, with bones and paw-prints all over it. There were two little doggy beds. One read 'Dirk' and the other read 'Toto.' Two food dishes were at once side of the room, and the room itself was scattered with chew toys.  
  
"So... I'm guessing you have a dog," said Harry, looking stunned.  
  
"No, this is my guest bedroom!"  
  
Harry looked at her, with an open mouth. He was sleeping in here?  
  
Cari saw his stunned face and cracked up. "Of course not, Harry!" Harry felt relieved and started cracking up too. "This is where my two pups sleep, Toto and Dirk."  
  
"Yeah, sure," said Harry sarcastically, and they started laughing again. Harry loved this about Cari; he would always have a good laugh with her.  
  
"So, come on let's get some lunch," smiled Cari.  
  
"Wait, hold on... if you have dogs, where are they?" asked Harry, curiously. He looked around... but no, they weren't there.  
  
"My friend's goin' to bring 'em by," said Cari, and she took Harry's hand, leading him to the kitchen.  
  
A few minutes later, Cari and Harry were happily eating some hamburgers and French fries, which Cari had poofed up with her wand. While they were eating, Harry and Cari talked about having a family, if Harry picked her. Harry wanted to ask each of the girls what their top priorities were.  
  
"Well, I mean, I don't think you'd want to live in this dump," laughed Cari, motioning to all the junk she had.  
  
"Yeah, and I live in the Leaky Cauldron, which wouldn't be too good either," said Harry, and Cari nodded. "We would probably buy a house then."  
  
"That would be best... for um... our children, if we had children," mumbled Cari, seeming embarrassed of this comment.  
  
"Well, you'd want children wouldn't you?" asked Harry. Damn, she better want children!  
  
"Dur. I'd like to have... maybe 3 kids, that would be cool," said Cari.  
  
"Um... I'd go for that amount," said Harry. "They better not be all girls though, or we'll have a pink house."  
  
Cari laughed and said, "I would want to have boys and girls."  
  
"Harry Jr." thought Harry aloud.  
  
Cari shook her head. "I don't want to have any juniors, not that I don't like your name... it's just..."  
  
"What names do you like? Boy names that is."  
  
"Um... well Tobey, and... and Connor, maybe Jonas, or, well... Elijah, those are cool," said Cari thoughtfully.  
  
"Hmm... I like the Connor name okay... and maybe the Tobey. Elijah... I've never heard of that one, who do you know with that name?"  
  
Cari blushed. "Um... well, there is this movie star I have a crush on, named Elijah... Elijah Wood." Cari gave a small giggle at this, and blushed even harder.  
  
"Oh. I don't know who he is."  
  
"What do you like for girl names?" asked Cari eagerly.  
  
"I dunno... really."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What do you like?"  
  
They were interrupted by a large knock on the door, and Cari went to answer it.  
  
"Hey, Maggie! Oh, TOTO, DIRK!" said Cari, and two little dogs raced in. One of the dogs was a baby golden retriever, Dirk. The other was a little terrier, Toto. Both were boys, obviously.  
  
Toto jumped up on Harry's lap and started giving him little doggy kisses, while Dirk, started sniffing Harry all over the legs.  
  
Cari walked back in, with a friend behind her, Maggie. Maggie had dark brown hair that was cut short. Her eyes were dark brown as well, and she, like Cari, had a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Oh... is this the lucky bachelor?" she asked Cari, looking at Harry.  
  
"Yes it is... though I don't know about lucky," said Cari. Harry smiled. "Maggie meet Harry Potter. Harry meet Maggie Donaldson." Harry shook Maggie's hand.  
  
"So, have you been keeping Cari busy?" asked Maggie.  
  
"I hope I have," smiled Harry, trying to get Toto off of him...  
  
They sat and talked for hours and hours. Maggie was an extremely talkative person. She wasn't as funny as Cari, but she was a great conversation starter. She too, was big on quidditch; she was a quidditch referee for games.  
  
When Maggie finally left at 7 (after eating dinner with Cari and Harry), Harry found an old photo album.  
  
Cari noticed him holding it, and sat on the couch with it, looking at the old pictures. A lot of them were of her when she was little; her first birthday, her first ride on a broom, and things like that. They started getting more recent pictures of her with her quidditch teammates, and her with her friends. There was a ton of her dogs.  
  
Harry flipped to the last picture, which showed Cari standing beside a guy about her age, with curly dark blonde hair, that was quite tall. He had his arm around her, and they were both smiling happily.  
  
"That's him," said Cari.  
  
"Your old boyfriend?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah. Brad."  
  
"Oh."  
  
There was a moment of silence, as Harry and Cari looked at the picture. Harry noticed a small engagement ring on Cari's finger in the picture. This picture was probably taken right after they got engaged, and right before they broke up.  
  
The rest of the night, however, they had a good time. Cari was so fun to be with. Harry and Cari loved talking, kissing, laughing, and just joking around.  
  
The next day, Harry and Cari apparated to Cari's parents house in Alabama. They arrived in a comfy living room, and it showed that Cari was muggle-born, as there were no wizard things there.  
  
An older woman, followed by an older man greeted them.  
  
The woman had dark blonde hair, like Cari, with greenish/grayish eyes. She was a lot shorter than Cari, and her blonde hair had bunches of gray hair in it. This was Cari's mom, Mrs. Janice Matthews.  
  
The man had brown hair, which was spotted with gray as well. He was wearing glasses, and his eyes were hazel. This was Cari's dad, Mr. Brian Matthews.  
  
"Cari!" shouted Mrs. Matthews. She ran to Cari, and gave her a huge hug, while Mr. Matthews just gave her a big pat on the back.  
  
"Mom, Dad, this is Harry Potter. He's the bachelor, in the Wizard's Bachelor," said Cari, as she stood next to Harry, smiling happily.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Harry," said Mrs. Matthews.  
  
"Same for you too, Mrs. Matthews," said Harry politely.  
  
"Oh, you don't need to call me that! Call me Janice, and my husband is Brian!"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Your British, aren't you?" asked Janice.  
  
"Um, yeah, I live in London."  
  
Harry, Cari, Janice, and Brian all talked for a good bit, about the British. Brian was usually quiet, though he seemed very nice. Janice was very talkative and had a load of opinions.  
  
At about 12, they had lunch.  
  
"So, you also can do magic, like our daughter?" asked Janice curiously, for about the 20th time.  
  
"Yes, I can."  
  
"What do you do then for work?" asked Janice. "I mean, Cari's one of those quadditch..."  
  
"Quidditch," corrected Cari.  
  
"Yes, she's one of those."  
  
"Well, I'm a quidditch player too. I'm a seeker," said Harry.  
  
"Well, I think quadditch..."  
  
"QUIDDITCH," corrected Cari again.  
  
"Quidditch then. It's quite dangerous, with all those blodgers..."  
  
"They're called bludgers, Mom."  
  
"Never mind that. Quidditch is just dangerous with all those bludger things trying to ram you off your broom. Very unsafe," said Janice.  
  
"Yes, Mom," groaned Cari.  
  
Harry noticed that Janice was extremely protective of Cari. Janice seemed to think that most things with magic were dangerous. But she did seem very nice.  
  
After lunch, Brian asked Harry and Cari to come to their backyard. When they got there, Harry noticed a small shotgun and a target.  
  
"So, Harry, I'm guessin' you've never shot one of these," said Brian, holding up a shotgun.  
  
"Um... no," said Harry nervously. He didn't like guns, which he thought was very stupid.  
  
"Well, here's your chance," said Brian. He then aimed for the target, and struck it right on the bullseye.  
  
"Bloody hell," said Harry, disbelievingly.  
  
Brian then handed the shotgun to Cari. She then shot it on the outside of the target, almost missing.  
  
Cari smiled and said, "My dad taught me how to shoot, though I'm really bad." She handed Harry the gun, who held it carefully.  
  
"Good luck," she mumbled, as Harry aimed for the target. He pulled the trigger and groaned as he struck a Pepsi that was to the far left of the target. Cari laughed.  
  
"Hmm... been wantin' to get rid of that," smiled Brian.  
  
They went back inside, and Harry remembered something he had to ask Cari.  
  
"Um... Cari, you said you had a brother."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well... where is he?" asked Harry.  
  
"At school."  
  
"He still goes to school?"  
  
"Yeah. U.S.S. School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
  
"How old is he?"  
  
"17. This is his last year, and then he'll graduate."  
  
"Is he going to come?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah, he's going to come," said a voice behind them, and Harry turned around to find a 17-year-old boy. He had blonde hair that fell into his eyes, and hazel eyes that glittered the way Cari's did.  
  
"So, you must be Cari's brother?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah. I'm Alex," said Cari's brother, and he shook Harry's hand.  
  
"How'd you get here, you're supposed to be at school!" said Janice, giving Alex a big hug.  
  
"Yeah, well, Professor Meadows let me come. She was on the Bachelor with you, wasn't she?" asked Alex, looking at Harry curiously.  
  
"You mean Eli Meadows?"  
  
"Yeah, she's my herbology teacher," stated Alex.  
  
"Yes, she was on the bachelor," said Harry.  
  
"Knew it. She wasn't on sick leave, she was with you, all along!"  
  
The rest of the night was pretty good. Harry liked talking with Alex, because he was very fun to be with, like Cari. Alex played quidditch as well; he was a chaser, and was saving up money to buy a Firebolt. That was his dream racing broom.  
  
After dinner, Brian had a little talk with Harry, about women. He too was very protective of Cari, and didn't like the fact, that there was a chance that Harry would have to break her heart.  
  
Finally, around 10, Harry and Cari apparated back to the mansion, after giving a sweet goodnight kiss that lasted about an hour.  
  
; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; '  
  
Well, that was a very long chapter, and the other two after this will be equally long. Please review or I shall set my Attacking Monkeys on you! 


	26. Cho's World

Ok, the votes from last week were:  
  
Cho: 54 votes  
  
Terra: 48 votes  
  
Cari: 47 votes  
  
Now onward to this chapter (sorry it took so long to post)  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! If I did, not many people would be writing fan fics on it!  
  
; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; '  
  
Harry's next date was with Cho. He would go to her house, and then visit her parent's, like he did with Cari.  
  
He went downstairs carrying his usual things, and Cho was already there, wearing a very cute shirt and tight jeans.  
  
"So, another family to meet, I guess," smiled Harry.  
  
"Yeah, another family."  
  
"Where do you live now?"  
  
"Well, I was from Japan, but then I moved to Ireland where I'm a seeker."  
  
"And your parents?"  
  
"My mom lives in Ireland, as well. She moved too," shrugged Cho.  
  
"What about your dad?"  
  
"They divorced a long time ago."  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry," said Harry, sympathetically.  
  
"I never really knew my dad in the first place, so it doesn't matter," said Cho.  
  
"Oh. Well, let's get going," said Harry, and they apparated to Cho's apartment.  
  
Cho's apartment was very different from Cari's. It was very clean and the walls were a brilliant white. There was a comfy looking couch with a nice glass table in front of it. There were many pictures on the walls, of Cho's friends and family. There were a few cat treats on the table and Harry looked around for a cat.  
  
He couldn't see a cat, so he asked Cho. "You have cat treats. Where's the cat?"  
  
"I snack on those cat treats; they're pretty good," smiled Cho.  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows and she said, "No, my cat's at my mom's apartment right now. We'll get to see Whiskers (Cho's cat) tomorrow."  
  
"Your mom lives in an apartment?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah. I know it's kind-of weird," said Cho. "But where do you live?"  
  
"In the Leaky Cauldron."  
  
"Um... no offense, but since you're a quidditch player, you afford a better place to live," said Cho, feeling like a fool.  
  
"I like living in something cozy, and the Leaky Cauldron's sort-of cozy."  
  
"Yeah, and I guess you like being right there at Diagon Alley," laughed Cho.  
  
"I live for it."  
  
"Okay, let's see the rest," smiled Cho, taking Harry's hand.  
  
There was a bedroom that was very big, with a comfy-looking bed in it. There was also a huge closet, where Cho had millions of clothes in.  
  
There was a small kitchen with not much in it, because Cho said she usually went to restaurants.  
  
The dining room had expensive (yet comfortable) furniture in it, with its antique table.  
  
There was a guest bedroom, which Cho usually let her company stay in. The bedroom had a very modern feel, though Harry couldn't see how.  
  
The last room, Cho showed Harry was her huge bathroom. There was a huge bathtub at one end of the bathroom that could fit about 10 people. In fact it was more of a pool than anything. Everything looked great in this bathroom. The bathtub also had about 20 different types of bubbles that you could make come out of it, and about 100 varieties of water that you could fill it with. The sink looked like a cosmetics counter with tons of lotions, perfumes, and all other things you would find.  
  
Harry was stunned, and his mouth was hanging open.  
  
"As you can see, this is the room I spend most of my time in," smiled Cho, looking at Harry's stunned face.  
  
"Obviously. This is huge!"  
  
"Yeah, well, we both have tough jobs."  
  
"We do?"  
  
"As seekers. All the publicity, it gets tiring."  
  
"Yeah... it does."  
  
"So... I have this as my place to relax; to get away from all of that," said Cho. "Do you have a place to relax?"  
  
"Well, quidditch is the thing that relaxes me, actually."  
  
"Yeah, it's great, but it doesn't relax me. Just gets me pumped and nervous," laughed Cho.  
  
"Oh, well."  
  
Harry and Cho walked to the kitchen, and Cho ordered some Chinese food, and also invited two of her friends over.  
  
They sat down and started talking. Harry asked the same question he asked Cari: what are your top priorities.  
  
"Well... I want to have kids of course... probably two, because I always wanted a brother or sister," said Cho, thoughtfully.  
  
"Yeah, same here. All I had was my fat cousin, Dudley."  
  
"Though if I had kids... I'm not sure if I would want boys."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because girls would be so fun. I would get to play with their hair, and pick out pretty clothes for them. If I had boys... I couldn't do any of that."  
  
"You could still pick out their clothes."  
  
"Yeah, but it would be much more fun to have girls," said Cho. She saw Harry's disappointed face, and added quickly, "I wouldn't mind boys, though I would like to have at least one girl."  
  
"Oh, well that's better."  
  
"I've thought of another reason why I would want girls," said Cho.  
  
"What?"  
  
"They would worship a bath tub as much as I would. Boys just don't understand those things."  
  
Harry laughed and asked, "What girl names do you like then?"  
  
"Lavender... and... Julia, and Marietta an-"  
  
"Are you still friends with her?" asked Harry quickly.  
  
"With who?"  
  
"Marietta Edgecombe."  
  
"Well... yeah, she's my best friend."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Why don't you like her?" asked Cho, curiously.  
  
"'Cause... well remember our 6th ye-"  
  
Harry was interrupted by a loud knocking on the door. Cho opened the door, and two former Hogwarts students stood there, Roger Davies and Marietta Edgecombe.  
  
Roger had grown and his brown hair was cut short. Marietta looked stunning, in her red dress. For some reason they were both dressed up.  
  
"Hi, Marietta... Roger!" said Cho happily, bringing them into the room.  
  
Harry stood up and said, "Hi."  
  
Roger went over to Harry and shook his hand, and then said in his deep voice, "Harry, good to see you! How you been?"  
  
"Fine." He then shook Marietta's hand, though he would rather not.  
  
"Um... this is Harry Potter, as you know. He's the bachelor," said Cho nervously to Roger and Marietta.  
  
"You're the bachelor?" asked Marietta, looking slightly disappointed.  
  
"Yes," said Harry.  
  
"Nice one, man!" said Roger, looking impressed.  
  
Harry and Cho laughed, but Marietta still had her look of disappointment.  
  
The Chinese food came, and Harry and Cho ate and talked with Marietta and Roger. After that, they sat down and talked even more.  
  
"Do you have a grudge against Marietta?" whispered Cho, in Harry's ear.  
  
"Why doesn't she still have those little pimple things on her face anymore?" whispered Harry back. Marietta had them still when she left Hogwarts in her 7th year.  
  
"I went to St. Mungo's," said Marietta, who had obviously overheard.  
  
"Oh," said an embarrassed Harry.  
  
After that, things for an odd reason became easier between Marietta and Harry.  
  
After talking for a good bit, and playing around with old photo albums of Cho's, they went to a fancy restaurant. Harry and Roger got along well, and Harry soon learned that Roger and Marietta were engaged. Funny he didn't realize it in the first place, he thought.  
  
Harry and Cho went back to the apartment, while Marietta and Roger went their own separate ways.  
  
As soon as they were in the apartment, they started making out on the couch. They stayed that way for the rest of the night, kissing each other passionately.  
  
The next morning they apparated to Cho's mom's apartment. When they got there, Harry realized that Cho's mom's apartment was like Cho's; very neat, and the walls still white.  
  
Cho's mom came out, and Harry could tell they were related easily. Her mom had long brown hair, with not a shred of gray in it. Her eyes were a dark brown, and she was very short, just like Cho. This was Leah Chang of course, Cho's mom.  
  
"Hi, sweetie," said Mrs. Chang, in a silky voice.  
  
Cho gave her mom a huge hug and a peck on the cheek. Then Mrs. Chang scanned Harry curiously, to see if she was fit for her daughter. She must have liked him because she walked up to him with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"You must be Cho's boyfriend," said Mrs. Chang.  
  
"Yes, I guess I am," said Harry, nervously, shaking Mrs. Chang's hand.  
  
"What do you mean, you 'guess' you are? You're either her boyfriend or not!" said Mrs. Chang, her voice rising slightly.  
  
Cho explained the Wizard's Bachelor for her mom, while Harry twiddled his thumbs, trying not to look bored.  
  
"... and so it's hard to call himself my boyfriend," finished Cho.  
  
"Well, that's quite confusing young man. Being on a dating show, I mean," said Mrs. Chang.  
  
"Yes, it is confusing."  
  
"And I would call it very trashy to be dating 25 women at once!" grumbled Mrs. Chang.  
  
Harry blushed, and mumbled, "It's only 3... right now."  
  
Mrs. Chang rolled her eyes.  
  
"Um... what should I call you?" asked Harry.  
  
"Call me? Call me Mrs. Chang!"  
  
Harry nodded, feeling more stupid by the minute. Cho gave him a sympathetic look.  
  
Then Mrs. Chang, Cho, and Harry all sat down at the couch to watch some muggle TV. Unfortunately it was a soap opera, which Harry had never watched in his life. On the other hand, Mrs. Chang lived by it, and Cho watched it as well. They would always comment on it while they were watching, and Harry would nod his head or shrug, so he wouldn't feel so stupid.  
  
"I tell you, that Janine girl is a witch with a capital 'B'!" commented Mrs. Chang angrily on the show.  
  
"Yeah, I can't believe she started sleeping with Martin!" agreed Cho.  
  
"Yeah... she's bad," said Harry, and Mrs. Chang looked at him.  
  
"Well of course she is, young man!"  
  
Cho smiled, knowing that Harry knew nothing of the show. She grabbed Harry's hand and took him upstairs to the guest bedroom, so they could talk (except they didn't talk of course).  
  
They had lunch, and then Harry and Cho went to a local park and had a little run. Cho usually exercised every day so she could stay in top shape for quidditch.  
  
After that they went back to Mrs. Changs' and talked some more.  
  
They had dinner that night, and after that Mrs. Chang called out Harry for a little chat.  
  
Harry headed out onto the front porch and sat on the bench, opposite of Mrs. Chang.  
  
"So... you wanted to talk to me?" asked Harry nervously.  
  
"Yes, that's right."  
  
There was a small pause where Harry stared around feeling stupid. "Ok..." He waited for her to say something.  
  
"You're a nice young man, Harry," said Mrs. Chang.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You have a decent job... dangerous, but decent."  
  
"Yes, it is dangerous."  
  
"You have good manners."  
  
"I'm hoping I do."  
  
"So, what are your intentions?" asked Mrs. Chang.  
  
"My intentions?" asked Harry.  
  
"Do you plan to marry my daughter?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"Why wouldn't you marry my daughter?" asked Mrs. Chang.  
  
"Because... I... I might like someone else more."  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"Well, I don't know."  
  
Mrs. Chang rolled her eyes. "Okay... do you plan having kids?"  
  
"Well... yes," said Harry, feeling a little awkward.  
  
"Would you help raise your kids?"  
  
"Yes, of course!"  
  
"How can I see if your love is true for my daughter?" asked Mrs. Chang.  
  
"My love?" asked Harry.  
  
"You do love her don't you?"  
  
Harry had never thought about this before. He'd never been in love before. He didn't know what it was like. He knew he liked Cho a lot; as well as Cari and Terra. But did he love them?  
  
"I think... I think I do," said Harry nervously. He didn't know what love felt like; but he knew he felt something amazing with Cho, Cari, and Terra.  
  
"Well, is it true love?"  
  
"Um... I don't know."  
  
Mrs. Chang rolled her eyes again. "Look, how do I know that you really love my daughter."  
  
"The thing is, I'm in love with three women, and I'm trying to sort through my feelings. To tell you the truth, I may not even be in love. Though I do know that whenever Cho is around, I feel amazing," said Harry.  
  
Mrs. Chang said slowly, "Alright. I know your feelings are true."  
  
Harry nodded, feeling very relieved, and went to find Cho. He found her, and they apparated after they gave their half an hour long good night kiss.  
  
; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; '  
  
There, I hope Mrs. Chang didn't scare you too much. 


	27. Terra's World

Here are the votes from last chapter:  
  
Cho: 60 votes  
  
Cari: 55 votes  
  
Terra: 53 votes  
  
Remember, VOTE VOTE VOTE, 'cause this is the last chapter before the rose ceremony!  
  
Thank you to all my reviewers, :-D !!!  
  
I have over 200 reviews!!! THANK YOU!!!  
  
One thing, someone commented that Cari had a longer kiss than Cho that was a mistake. Lol. Cho has longer kisses than Cari, if it matters that much to you.  
  
; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ;  
  
Harry's last date before the rose ceremony would be with Terra and her family. He was rather curious to see her family, because Terra was huge on family and things like that.  
  
He went downstairs clutching his bags to find Terra waiting there. She didn't have many bags like Cho (bags full of clothes) and Cari (bags full of magazines).  
  
"I get the last date again," said Terra cheerfully.  
  
"Yes... yes you do."  
  
"Is that good or bad?"  
  
"I don't know," smiled Harry, giving a short kiss on Terra's cheek.  
  
"So, first we're off to Diagon Alley," said Terra.  
  
"You live in Diagon Alley?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah, in my potion shop."  
  
"I've never seen you there."  
  
"Well, my brother is the cashier that you get to see. I actually make most of the potions in the back," said Terra.  
  
"Still... it's funny that I've never seen you since I live in Diagon Alley as well."  
  
"You're probably gone for quidditch most of the time, though."  
  
"Oh, yeah. Well, let's go," said Harry, taking Terra's hand. They apparated to her potions shop. They appeared on the second story of the shop where Terra and her brother, Walker, lived.  
  
They were standing a bedroom with two twin beds. The beds had bright tie-die comforters and small lava lamps littered the room. On one of the beds there were a bunch of papers that had potion formulas and things like that.  
  
"This is a... um... interesting room," said Harry looking around.  
  
"Yeah, I know it's kind-of weird with the tie-die and the lava lamps," said Terra, shrugging.  
  
"It's not what I was expecting," said Harry, trying to sound nice.  
  
"What were you expecting?"  
  
"I dunno... something different," said Harry.  
  
"Well, my whole house has a lot of tie die, and things like that, so come one," said Terra, grabbing Harry's hand and leading him to another room.  
  
They stood in a kitchen that was wild with colors. There was a bunch of food on the counters. Terra said it was because her brother, Walker, was a big of a pig. A small table was at one end of the room.  
  
There was a small bathroom as well.  
  
The last room Terra showed Harry was a potions room, where Terra made all of her potions, and stored her old ones as well. The room smelled very good with all the smells of the potions. In the middle of the room was a large cauldron where Terra would make all of her potions.  
  
"This is a small place to live," commented Harry.  
  
"I know, but it's cool to have your workplace right below you," said Terra.  
  
"That's really different than my life. I'm always having to go to other countries," said Harry.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it'd be hard."  
  
Harry nodded, and then Terra and him headed downstairs so Harry could meet Terra's brother, Walker.  
  
When they got there, Walker was sitting on a stool cashing up a wizard's potions. Walker was very tall, and had chestnut hair, like Terra. He had small oval glasses as well, that made him look very smart.  
  
After Walker finished with his customer, he looked up at Harry and Terra and smiled. "What you doin' here, little sis'?" he asked.  
  
"I'm staying here for a day, remember?" asked Terra.  
  
"Oh, yeah. And this must be Harry," said Walker, looking over at Terra to see if he was right. She nodded, and Walker shook Harry's hand. "Great to meet you, Harry," said Walker smiling.  
  
"You too," said Harry.  
  
There was a bit of a silence, but then Walker said, "So... I heard you were cheating on my little sis'."  
  
"Well..." started Harry.  
  
"Walker, don't make him answer that!" said Terra.  
  
Walker laughed and apologized to Harry. "I give a hard time to anyone Terra's been out with. Makes my job as big brother more fun."  
  
"Well, I've never had a little sister," said Harry.  
  
"You were lucky then," grumbled Walker.  
  
Terra rolled her eyes and took Harry back upstairs to have lunch. They had some sandwiches and chocolate frogs.  
  
"So, what are your parents like?" asked Harry in between bites.  
  
"They're hippies," mumbled Terra looking a little embarrassed.  
  
"Hippies?"  
  
"Yeah, they wear tie die, have tons of lava lamps, and have a rock garden, you know."  
  
"That's weird."  
  
"Yeah. And don't expect any meat while you're there."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because they're vegetarians. They love the environment."  
  
"I don't see how they do it."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Be vegetarians. I have to have meat!" said Harry.  
  
"Yeah. Luckily they didn't make me into a vegetarian," said Terra, giving a little laugh.  
  
"Really lucky." Harry then asked the question he had asked Cho and Cari: What are your priorities?  
  
"Family. Got to have it," said Terra.  
  
"So, you would want kids?"  
  
"Well... yes. I mean, who doesn't?" asked Terra.  
  
"Yeah. How many would you want?"  
  
"I don't care if I have 20 of 'em. It doesn't matter to me," said Terra.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah, I know that's weird."  
  
"Not really come to think of it."  
  
Terra smiled and continued eating.  
  
"Doesn't your name mean something?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah, Terra means 'Earth.'"  
  
"Thought it did," said Harry.  
  
"All the names in my family mean something peaceful."  
  
"Cool. What's Walker mean?" asked Harry.  
  
"Walker means... forest walker."  
  
"I have no idea what my name means," commented Harry.  
  
"Well, my parents are big on the whole 'your name's got to mean something' business," said Terra.  
  
"I guess they would be," said Harry. "Do you have a sister?" Harry had seen a bunch of family photos.  
  
"Yeah, her name is Mahogany, which means dark, red wood."  
  
"Like the tree."  
  
"Yeah, like the tree."  
  
After lunch, Harry and Terra went around Diagon Alley visiting the shops, and then had dinner at 6 with Walker and his girlfriend.  
  
The next morning, they apparated to Terra's parents' house. When they got there, Harry looked around in surprise. The whole house was in tie die. There were lava lamps everywhere, and there were plants all over the house.  
  
Three people walked up.  
  
The first one was Jeffrey Prescott, Terra's father. He had shoulder- length chestnut hair with gray blotched into it, and a small headband around his hair. He too had glasses, and was wearing jeans that looked old and faded. Jeffrey's name meant 'Gift of Peace.'  
  
The second person was Skye Prescott, Terra's mother. She had waist length blonde hair and had a headband as well. Her name meant 'From the Isle of the Sky.'  
  
The last person was Mahogany Prescott. She had long blonde hair, with chestnut streaks in it. She was the oldest of the siblings and was an Auror.  
  
Terra didn't seem to like the cat being near her. "You brought, Cotton!?!" Terra shouted, looking very angry.  
  
"Do you have a problem with that?" asked Mahogany fiercely. She clutched her cat tightly.  
  
"I hate that cat! It stalks me for heaven's sake!"  
  
Jeffrey cut Mahogany off by saying, "Terra, my child, every living thing is welcome in our house." A squirrel ran in front of Harry. "Except of course for gerbils, because I am allergic."  
  
Harry backed away as a nut came pelting at him from a squirrel hanging from the ceiling.  
  
Terra groaned. "Dad, I know, it's just..."  
  
"Terra, you are breaking the peace, honey," said Skye.  
  
"Mom!"  
  
Skye and Jeffrey gave Terra and Walker a hug, while Mahogany questioned Harry.  
  
"You're Harry Potter aren't you?" asked Mahogany.  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"The famous seeker of Britain?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"The defeater of the Dark Lord?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"The boy who lived?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"The ruler of Egypt?"  
  
"Um... no."  
  
"Just making sure you were listening," smiled Mahogany.  
  
"Um... ok."  
  
Skye and Jeffrey each gave Harry a hug and 'welcomed him into the family.'  
  
Harry sat down at the table for lunch. They were having salad.  
  
"So, Harry, tell me about yourself. Other than the fact that you are a quidditch seeker," said Jeffrey.  
  
"Well... I live in the Leaky Cauldron..."  
  
"Are you a vegetarian?" asked Skye.  
  
"Um... no, I'm not."  
  
"Do you believe in peace?"  
  
"Doesn't everybody?"  
  
"Do you love animals?"  
  
"Most of them."  
  
"Do you like tie die?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Do you-"  
  
"Mom! Dad! Stop it!" said Terra angrily. "Don't question Harry like that! He's fine. He doesn't do drugs. He doesn't have criminal records..."  
  
"Actually," Harry started feeling embarrassed. "I've been to a court hearing before, because I used magic outside of school three times."  
  
"I thought you believed in peace!" said Jeffrey.  
  
"I do."  
  
Jeffrey looked at his wife, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"What'd you use magic for?" asked Terra.  
  
"One time it wasn't my fault. It was a house elf. Another time I was doing a patronus..."  
  
"Well, that isn't very peaceful," mumbled Jeffrey to Skye.  
  
"... And the third time I accidentally blew up my Aunt."  
  
"Blowing up your Aunt! Doing a patronus! You're not peaceful at all. You know nothing of peace!" said Jeffrey.  
  
"Yes he does, Dad!" said Terra. "Those were accidents, probably. Right, Harry?"  
  
"Yeah, they were accidents."  
  
"See, Dad, nothing to be worried about."  
  
Jeffrey just shrugged. After lunch, Jeffrey and Skye showed Harry their rock garden. The rest of the afternoon, Harry spent playing with all the animals at the house. There were 8 dogs, 3 cats, 7 birds, and a bunch of chipmunks and gophers.  
  
After dinner when it was time to go, it finally seemed like Jeffrey and Skye liked Harry, and Harry started to like them as well.  
  
Harry and Terra apparated back to the mansion, after having a long kiss.  
  
; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ;  
  
Finally done! Praise the lord! 


	28. The Sixth Rose Ceremony

Hey yall!  
  
Someone asked if I was a name freak, which I'm not. Go to and you can figure out what your name means.  
  
READ THIS: I AM BASING THIS ROSE CEREMONY PURELY ON YOUR VOTES!  
  
; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; '  
  
Harry was very nervous. He had only 1 hour left till his rose ceremony. He would have to take out someone he really liked... or loved. He wasn't sure. Anyway, he hated doing that. It was the only bad part of the Wizard's Bachelor; asking someone to leave when he really cared about them.  
  
This was the worst rose ceremony for him. Definitely the worst.  
  
Each girl's family freaked him out in some strange way.  
  
He was afraid that Cari's father, Brian, would shoot him if he didn't pick Cari.  
  
He was just plain afraid of Cho's mom.  
  
Terra's whole family freaked him out.  
  
But each girl's family also had things that Harry liked about them.  
  
Cari's family all seemed pretty fun to hang out with.  
  
Cho's family was fun too, and Harry loved the cookies Cho's mother made.  
  
Terra's family was very warm and kind to Harry.  
  
See, the families were all pretty good.  
  
Harry just had to pick what kind-of lifestyle he wanted. Humorous and fun? Romantic and Sweet? Trustworthy and Kind?  
  
Harry tried to think of the shortcomings of each of the girls. It was very hard for him, to tell you the truth.  
  
Cho was great, but she was always misunderstanding what Harry meant, which could be bad for a relationship.  
  
Cari was great as well, but she would always make a joke out of everything, and Harry could never see her serious side, which could be bad as well.  
  
Terra was great like the other two, but would her simple nature be able to take all the publicity Harry had in his life? That would be bad if she couldn't.  
  
Harry went down to the rose room at 8 for the rose ceremony. He was feeling very anxious and nervous.  
  
Cho looked very pretty in a short (and skimpy) black dress. She seemed nervous, and was self-consiously chewing on her nails. She smiled at Harry and said hi.  
  
Cari was wearing a bright blue dress that stood slightly out of place. She seemed nervous, and all she could do was give a little grin to Harry.  
  
Terra was wearing her usual pretty red dress. She would occasionally say something to Cari or Cho on about how nervous she was. She smiled at Harry, but couldn't find any words.  
  
Hagrid walked in carrying a tray of two roses. "Hi, Harry."  
  
"Hi."  
  
He handed Harry the roses, and left just like that. He seemed to sense Harry's nervousness.  
  
"Hello, ladies," said Harry.  
  
"Hi, Harry."  
  
"This has been an amazing journey for me, and I'm hoping for you too," said Harry. "Though, unfortunately, one of your journeys is about to end. Though, for the girl who doesn't get a rose tonight, I just want her to know, that this is just the beginning for her true journey. That journey will lead her through the thrills of life, that I can't take her on."  
  
Harry stopped, looking at the girl who wouldn't get a rose. He hated to do this to her. He hated it.  
  
"My first rose," Harry stopped. What did he want? "My first rose: Cho." Cho walked up, feeling extremely pleased with herself and Harry. "Cho, do you accept this rose?"  
  
"Yes." She smiled and gave Harry a small kiss on the cheek. When she walked back, Harry heard her mutter 'Good luck' to each of the girls.  
  
"My last rose." Harry felt so horrible. His stomach was churning. He hated to part like this. It was the worst feeling he had ever had. What did he want? A relationship that he could trust would last forever? Or a relationship that would be like a never-ending roller coaster? His feelings were all jumbled up inside.  
  
Okay, thought Harry, what do you want in a girl? She has to be... attractive, humorous, trustworthy, fun, loving, caring, everything! She had to be everything that was good!  
  
It was not a matter of Harry didn't love Cari or Terra. He loved them both, but one, he felt stronger with.  
  
"My last rose," said Harry, taking a huge gulp. "My last rose goes to Cari." Cari walked up, not having any expression on her face. "Cari, do you accept this rose?"  
  
"Yes," she said, giving Harry a small hug, then running back to Terra to give her a huge hug. Cho also gave Terra a big hug. Harry just stood by himself feeling him torn up inside.  
  
Terra walked back to Harry. "Hi," she said quietly.  
  
"Hi."  
  
There was an awkward pause. Then, Harry just gave Terra a huge hug.  
  
"I'm so sorry," said Harry. He truly was. "It's just..."  
  
"Don't tell me," said Terra, a slight smile erupting from her lips. "I'm going with your speech. This is just the beginning of my journey."  
  
"Yeah. I know you'll find someone. You're intelligent, kind, pretty, everything a guy wants in a girl," said Harry.  
  
"Thanks. And you're a great guy, Harry. I'm sure you'll find yourself happy with each of the girls. They're all great to be with."  
  
"Do you have any opinions on them?"  
  
"Yes, but if they are the girls I think they are, they'll tell you my opinions," said Terra. Harry didn't really understand.  
  
"Well, I guess this is good-bye."  
  
"Yes," said Terra. She gave Harry a polite kiss on the cheek and left.  
  
Cho and Cari walked up to Harry.  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry," said Cho.  
  
"She was a great friend," said Cari.  
  
; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; '  
  
READ THIS IF YOU ARE A TERRA SUPPORTER: For all Terra supporters, I'm sorry that Terra had to leave. I was going by the votes, and she had the least votes of the three girls. That's why she had to go.  
  
The votes for this chapter were:  
  
Cho: 62 votes  
  
Cari: 62 votes  
  
Terra: 55 votes  
  
Again, I'm sorry Terra had to go. Honestly, she's always been one of my favorites! (. 


	29. Harry's World with Cho

I had a TON of votes last chapter. Here are them:  
  
Cho: 97 votes  
  
Cari: 94 votes  
  
Anyway thank you to all my reviewers!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. DUR!  
  
; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ;  
  
Harry's next date would be with Cho. It was their last date before the final rose ceremony, so Harry was very nervous. The date was going to be at Harry's house, so Cho could see Harry's world.  
  
He went down at 5, and Cho came in right after him. She had a cute spaghetti strap shirt and a short skirt.  
  
"This is it, isn't it?" asked Cho.  
  
"Yeah," said Harry, as greeted her with a smooth kiss on her lips.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"My place."  
  
"Ok, cool."  
  
They apparated to Harry's suite in the Leaky Cauldron. His 'suite' wasn't much of a suite though. There was a small bathroom, a tiny bedroom, and a kitchen/den.  
  
"Wow, you told me it was small, but... whoa," said Cho in shock.  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm not here a lot."  
  
"Yeah, quidditch can be a pain in the butt, with all the moving around," smiled Cho.  
  
"I like the moving. It's cool to see the different places," said Harry.  
  
"It's okay, though it's fun to have little kids wanting your autograph," laughed Cho.  
  
"I don't like that much. For me, it's not fun to be in the public eye," said Harry.  
  
"It's not?"  
  
"No, not really. I've been in it all my life, and I hate it."  
  
"Oh, it's the opposite for me. I think it's fun to be recognized in the streets," mumbled Cho.  
  
"Well, once in a while it's okay."  
  
"It's kind-of weird that you're on the bachelor, if you don't like that much publicity," said Cho.  
  
"Ah, well, I want to find the 'one.'"  
  
"Yeah, that's cool."  
  
"Would you ever go on the 'Witches Bachelorette?'" asked Harry.  
  
"For sure."  
  
Harry laughed, and Cho said, "Do you ever feel guilty dating all these women at once?"  
  
"Yeah, a good bit. You?"  
  
"I would... only a little bit. I mean, it's part of the show!"  
  
"I guess you're right, but it'd be inhuman not to feel guilty."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Alright, let me take you on a tour," said Harry.  
  
He led her through the kitchen/den and showed his bedroom. There were a bunch of quidditch posters, and about 50 pictures of Harry, Ron, and Hermione. There were also a few little quidditch player action figures that Harry had.  
  
Cho held up an action figure of Harry and said, "Do you like having action figures of yourself?"  
  
"They scare me a little bit. Someone gave me that action figure as a gift. They thought it would be funny," said Harry.  
  
"Why are you scared of them?"  
  
"Because some little kid could be playing with you. Doesn't that scare you?"  
  
"A little bit. You sure have a lot of action figures," commented Cho.  
  
"I know. Search through there, and you might find yourself."  
  
"I think I just did," said Cho, holding up a miniature of herself. The action figure had long brown hair with dark brown eyes. The face had a desperate look, as if the action figure was trying to reach the snitch.  
  
"I forgot what that looked like."  
  
"I look horrible! Look at my hair!"  
  
"It's just a little windblown," smiled Harry.  
  
"Yeah, but do I really look like that?" asked Cho.  
  
"No. You look beautiful."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Cho leaned in towards Harry to give him a passionate kiss.  
  
After about 10 minutes of snogging, Harry started making dinner, while Cho explored his place. She seemed spent most of the time organizing Harry's wardrobe, where she was organizing his 'good' clothes.  
  
They sat down for dinner at 6:30 and started eating one of the fanciest meals Harry had ever cooked; hamburgers (literally).  
  
After they ate, they went downstairs to the bar and had a few drinks. There was a singing competition currently going on in the bar, so Harry and Cho danced to the songs. Most of the songs were slow, so Harry and Cho didn't get to liven things up much.  
  
At about 8, Harry and Cho went back upstairs and sat down on the couch. Cho had her head on Harry's lap.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yes?  
  
"Are you someone who wants to get married?" asked Cho curiously.  
  
"Well, yes. I thought you were too."  
  
"I am," said Cho. Then in a low voice she said, "Sort-of."  
  
Harry looked down at Cho confused. "What do you mean 'sort-of?'"  
  
"Well, I'm not sure if I want to take the plunge yet."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"For example, what if my marriage didn't last, because it was too soon. That would be horrible," said Cho. "I'd rather be patient and wait until I was ready."  
  
"Wow. I never thought of that," said Harry. "I'm not patient at all though. I'm impatient."  
  
"I never thought of you as impatient," said Cho.  
  
"Oh. I am, though. And right now, I'm impatient to kiss you," said Harry, and Cho smiled.  
  
Harry kissed her smoothly on the lips...  
  
When they were done snogging, Harry and Cho apparated back to the mansion.  
  
That would be the last time they saw each other before the final rose ceremony.  
  
' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ;  
  
There you go. I thought this would be a short and sweet chapter. The same will be for Cari's final date. :-D 


	30. Harry's World with Cari

Here are the votes:  
  
Cari: 139 votes  
  
Cho: 138 votes  
  
Thank you so much for all the reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter there would be much more romance in it! THAT'S WHY I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!  
  
; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ;  
  
Harry's last date before the last ceremony was going to be with Cari. He would take her to his place, like he did with Cho.  
  
He went downstairs at 5, to find Cari there. She was wearing a simple white t-shirt and blue jean shorts that showed off her long legs.  
  
"I'm so jittery," laughed Cari.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, I finally get to see how you live life."  
  
"You might not like it," said Harry.  
  
"So, I still like you," smiled Cari.  
  
Harry gave her a sweet kiss on the lips as a 'thanks.'  
  
"Let's go," said Harry, and they apparated to his place.  
  
When they got there, Cari laughed. "Finally someone with a smaller apartment than me."  
  
"Why do you both care how small it is?" laughed Harry.  
  
"I'm just kidding, Harry."  
  
Harry led Cari to the bedroom, and Cari laughed as she saw his action figures.  
  
"Cho said you were scared of these," said Cari picking up 'miniature Harry.'  
  
"Yeah, freak me out."  
  
Cari found one of herself. The 'miniature Cari' had messy blonde hair and an evil grin on its face. "I can see why you're scared of 'em."  
  
"Yours doesn't look as bad as mine," commented Harry.  
  
Cari grinned.  
  
Harry started making hotdogs, while Cari played with Hedwig.  
  
They ate Harry's 'wondrous hotdogs' and then went outside for to play some Frisbee outside. By the time they were done, Harry had a bruise on his head where Cari had hit him hard with the Frisbee. Cari hurt her back by crashing into someone as she caught the Frisbee.  
  
They went back inside to watch everyone sing.  
  
"That was very eventful Frisbee-throwing," commented Cari.  
  
"Yeah. Won't I look great for the final rose ceremony," said Harry sarcastically.  
  
After two songs, Cari wanted to sing something. Harry thought she was joking.  
  
"Come on, Harry," smiled Cari, trying to pull Harry on stage. "Have a little fun."  
  
"Alright," grumbled Harry. Cari got a few people from the audience to come sing with Harry and her. "What are we singing?" asked Harry.  
  
"'I'll Be There For You.' It was the theme song for one of my favorite muggle shows, Friends," smiled Cari. She mumbled something to the band behind them, and some music started.  
  
"'So no one told you life was going to be this way'..."  
  
Harry mumbled the words since he didn't really know the song. Meanwhile Cari was up in the front laughing and singing the song. She didn't have a great voice, but it was fun to listen to her.  
  
"'I'll be there for you,  
  
When the rain starts to pour.  
  
I'll be there for you,  
  
Like I've been there before.  
  
I'll be there for you,  
  
'Cause your there for me too.'"  
  
Harry and Cari started dancing and singing on stage. They were both having a blast. All Harry knew, was that he didn't care what people thought, because he was with Cari.  
  
Everyone in the crowd started dancing lively. The band looked they were having a blast as well; usually they were playing slow songs.  
  
At the end of the song, everyone clapped wildly for Harry, Cari, and everyone else on stage. They bowed, and then Harry and Cari went back upstairs.  
  
"That was so fun!" laughed Harry.  
  
"Yeah. I love that song," said Cari excitedly.  
  
"Now I'm going to have that song stuck in my head, though," said Harry.  
  
"But it's a fun song," smiled Cari. She then went to Harry's bedroom and jumped up onto his bed.  
  
Harry followed her, and watched her bounce up and down on his bed. "Having fun?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well, come on up here and you can see," laughed Cari, as she took Harry's hand and pulled him up on his bed.  
  
Harry started jumping around and laughed. Self-consciously he started singing 'I'll Be There For You.' Cari joined them, and they both started bouncing and singing at the same time.  
  
At the end of the song, Harry took one last bounce and then rested on the bed. Cari stopped jumping and lied down beside him.  
  
Harry suddenly thought of something.  
  
"Cari... what are your faults?"  
  
"My what?"  
  
"Your faults. You know, the bad things about you."  
  
Cari looked confused. "Oh. Well everyone has 'em... I guess I'm impatient," said Cari thoughtfully. "If I see something... I just go for it, without considering anything."  
  
"Impatience?"  
  
"Yeah. Like, um, when my boyfriend asked me to move to New York, right? I just went there, without even thinking, and it ended being the worst thing I ever did."  
  
"What are your other faults?"  
  
"Um... I have a bad temper. I know I'm... well, you know easy-going, but if you get me mad, I just explode," said Cari.  
  
"Oh, that's great, because you have a gun and a wand," muttered Harry sarcastically.  
  
Cari laughed.  
  
"Come on, let's go," said Harry. They kissed, and then apparated back to the mansion.  
  
' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; '  
  
The next chapter is the big one, DUN DUN DUNN!!! 


	31. The Final Rose Ceremony

I'm so sorry this chapter took so long to get put up. I was at the beach, and now school starts on August 9th for my friends and me. That sucks.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to it.

The votes were very close...

; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ;

Harry was standing outside in the breezy night in a simple black suit. He held in his hand his final rose, the one he would give to the woman he loved. He didn't know if she would arrive first or second.

Harry looked around thinking of all the times he had with each of the girls. Of the laughter, of the romance...

He was sure he was making the right choice. He had to be sure.

He saw a limo drive up, close to where he was standing, and a girl got out. Cho walked towards Harry in a beautiful red dress looking very anxious. When she reached Harry, Harry took her hands and faced her.

"Cho," he said softly.

Cho just smiled a simple smile. She was very nervous.

"You have been a beautiful flower to me. You've been there when I needed you. You've shown passion to me. We've had a strong connection since the beginning," started Harry. "I've had a crush on you since I was 13 and that crush has blossomed into something... I... I've never experienced before."

Cho smiled brightly at that.

"But," started Harry.

Cho's smile instantly faded.

"I... I have been experiencing feelings with another girl... and I feel like those feelings are stronger. I'm sorry."

Cho stood there expressionless.

"I'm sorry, Cho," said Harry again. He truly was. He felt horrible. He _was_ in love with Cho. But not the type of love he shared with Cari.

The feeling he had in his stomach as he looked at Cho was even worse than he had when he had to let go Terra.

Cho finally spoke. "Um... yeah."

A tear dribbled down her cheek. It was a true heartbroken tear.

Harry gave her a huge hug. It was the worst hug he ever gave.

Cho then left. She was so distraught and emotional that she tripped on her dress and fell down. Harry then ran over to her and took her hand; leading her to her limo.

Their final good-bye was very awkward. When Cho left, Harry walked back up, pondering about what his next move would be.

Another limo drove up, and Harry felt suddenly nervous, but as he saw Cari step out in a beautiful, silky white dress he felt calm again.

Cari walked up to Harry in a nervous fashion. Harry took her hands.

"Cari," he said breathlessly.

Cari nodded, giving him a slight smile.

"I've always felt comfortable around you; I noticed that when I met you. I never feel nervous, when I see your face. I feel excited and pumped... like I could just go bungee jumping or some crazy thing like that," said Harry.

Cari laughed slightly at that.

"I love those feelings. And I only can get those feelings around people I... I love."

Cari's eyes widened at this. Did he say he...

"I need someone in my life that I can trust. That's you. I need someone I can talk to. That's you. I need someone I can laugh with. That's you. I need someone who I can love. That's you."

Cari's eyes widened even more.

"That is why I am asking you to please, please accept this rose."

Cari's smile grew to maximum size, "Yes." She put her arms around Harry giving him a huge hug.

Harry then pulled back.

"There's one more thing," he said softly, and then he kneeled down. "Cari, I want to be with you forever. Will you marry me?" he asked softly.

Cari looked shocked. So shocked that all she could do was nod her head furiously.

Harry smiled. He took the ring out, and slid it on her finger. It looked beautiful.

Cari then pulled him up and said softly, "I want to be with you too. I love you." Then they kissed passionately.

; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ; ' ;

There you go. The end.

However, there will be one last chapter, which will show my upcoming stories, comments to my reviewers, and what happened to Harry, Cari, Cho, and Terra.

Sorry Cho fans. Though I will probably be doing a Harry/Cho fic. So don't be too disappointed.

Final votes:

Cari: 175 votes

Cho: 172 votes


	32. Author's Note

Hey yall. Sorry this took so long. Let's get right to business.

Thank you all my reviewers who stayed with me throughout this book. I appreciate all your comments, flames, voting... etc, etc...

I'd like to especially thank Auntarctic for being my first reviewer for the fic and giving me so much help with it. All your help is very much appreciated.

...

Harry and Cari lived a happy life. They had 3 kids... 2 girls and 1 boy. The two girls were Kaley and Rachael. The boy was Jonas. Cari quit her job as a professional quidditch player so she could take care of their kids. Harry and Cari had two houses... one in Alabama and one in Britain.

Cho moved to New York and started a career of what she truly liked: shopping. She became a personal shopper and fell in love with one of her clients, Chad. They married and had one kid, a girl named Kristina.

Terra continued to live in Britain and met a very nice guy at one of her friends weddings named Bryon. They dated for 5 years straight and then got married. They had 5 kids. Two twin boys named Kyle and Mike, two girls named Laura and Scarlett, and 1 boy named Chris.

And there you have it...

I'm still working on my book Camp 7 and 3 quarters, and don't worry I will update soon.

I have started a joint fanfiction with Sheen Rox called Along Came Cho. Here is the summary:

Harry analyzes risks for a living, it's his job to be careful in everything he does. So what'll happen when his marriage falls apart and a certain girl from school is introduced back into his life, a certain girl which will change Harry completely...A parody of the movie 'Along Came Polly'

It's a Cho fic, but it's pretty funny so far, and I think even anti-Cho fans might like it.

I might start a new fic after Camp 7 and 3 quarters has wrapped up and Along Came Cho is under way:

Friends: The Harry Potter Style

This will be a parody on Friends with all your fave HP characters taking Joey, Chandler, Ross, Phoebe, Monica, and Rachel's places.

Hermione will be Rachel, Ginny will be Monica, Luna will be Phoebe, Harry will be Joey, Neville will be Chandler, and Ron will be Ross.

This is going to be a humor/romance fic.

So there you have... that's all peeps.


End file.
